Double Identity
by SarcasmSpeaksVolumes
Summary: Jeod isn't your average demigod, he's also a student at Hogwarts. When he meets Elizabeth Potter, it seems as though his troubles disappear for now, but will he be up to the task when he finds out her secrets? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**_{Those of you who have read_ Elizabeth Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_ totally forget that story. Elizabeth is in this one, but most of the things I put in it are irrelevent._**

_**Those of you who haven't read that story, I have one thing to say... Enjoy! }**_

__ _PROLOGUE:_

_Mertile Arnald clutched her three year old son in one arm, and hoisted her wand the other hand. Behind her, three gorgons were flying too fast to keep track of, she shot killing curses at them blindly. _

_"Mum, what's happening?" the boy cried in her arms. "I'm scared," his blond hair was flying around his face, his sky blue eyes round and full of fright._

_"I'm sorry, Jeod, my darling," she cooed, trying to keep him from crying out as she blasted another gorgon. "It'll be all over soon,"_

_"Give us the demigod!" one of the gorgons screeched behind her, trying to get ahead of Mertile's broom._

_"Over my dead body!" Mertile yelled over her shoulder. She flew faster on her broom down the street, gripping with only her legs as one gorgon hit the ground, turning to ash._

_"We're almost there," Mertile said to Jeod, who was wailing, when there was a deafening screech and Mertile fell off of her broom. She and Jeod tumbled from fifty feet in the air, coming to a slower pace as Mertlie shouted "Aresto Momentum," then dropped._

_The last gorgon laughed in triumph. "You'll never live. Give him to me,"_

_"Never!" Mertile yelled, ready to make her final stand. The gorgon slashed at her just as she let loose her last curse. Both of them fell to the ground._

_Jeod had run away away from the monster, tears running down his face, he watched as his mother get slashed. "Mummi!" he cried racing to her. He clutched her hand, ash surrounding them, and cried. _

_"Jeod. Listen," Mertile croaked. "Don't ever forget who you are. You're a demigod, Jeod," she said, her breathing getting slower. "Someone will come to get you when you're ready," she said. With her last once of strenght she smiled at him. "I love you," Her eyes closed and she died. _

_XxX_

_Narcissa Malfoy watched the proceedings from the comfort of her living room window, not lifting a finger to help. She walked outside and into the street with her wand, muttering a spell under her breath. Mertile and the ash gradually disappeared, and Jeod started to cry again. _

_"That's my mum. What are you doing?" he wailed._

_"Hush boy," Narcissa snapped, and he reverted to quiet sobs. She picked him up, talking soothingly to him. "It's alright. You're safe now. What's you're name," _

_"I'm *sob* Jeod. Someone *sniffle* will find me," he said, crying into her shoulder._

_Narcissa looked back at the window to her own two year old son staring at her with a growing scowl on his face. This boy had no mother, so Narcissa was going to take him in. "You're safe now, Jeod," she said again. "I'm going to take care of you,"_

_That's exactly what the Malfoy family did for ten years, until the summer when Jeod turned 13, and he was taken to Camp-Half Blood by satyrs. _


	2. I Guess This Is GoodBye

**_*JEOD*_**

****Jeod packed his bag, making sure that none of his fifty brothers and sisters had stolen any of his things. Text books? Check. Prank gags? Check. Drachma for Iris messages? Check. Wand... Where was his wand?

"Conor Stole!" Jeod growled. His thick British accent sounding through out the cabin. "If you have my wand, I'm going to kick your ass!"

XxX

Jeod was a demigod, child of Hermes to be exact. Today was the last day of camp, also a week before his boarding at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry would begin. He'd be able to catch up with the family that he hadn't seen, much less thought about, all summer, for this short amount of time... But not without his damn wand!

XxX

"Connor," Jeod yelled, running passed the stables, then the training arena. He did a double take, back tracking, and letting out a sigh of exasperation. "You've got to be bloody kidding me,"

There stood Connor, waving Jeod's wand around like a fool, trying to get sparks to come out.

"Aren't you too old to be playing with sticks, J-J?" Connor called. He threw the wand into the air and caught it again.

Jeod's vision turned red with anger and a few snakes straggled into the arena because of his emotions.

"Connor, I'm going to say this for the last time. Give. It. Back," angry red sparks shot from the wand as Jeod spoke, startling Connor.

"Not afraid of a stick," Connor said in a sing-song voice. That was the last straw.

"Accio wand!" Jeod yelled. His wand gravitated back to him and he looked deviously at the snakes at his feet. "Get him," he ihissed and they all lunged at Connor, who swatted at them frantically with his arms.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, J-J. I was just joking around," Connor whined as Jeod proceeded to ignore him. "Don't be angry,"<p>

"You should just be happy that I hadn't attracted any poisonous snakes. You don't understand what could happen if you abuse someone else's wand, Connor," Jeod said through clentched teeth. Apollo's kids were the closest things to wizards at Camp-Half Blood, and even hey couldn't comprehend how important a wand is to a wizard.

"I'm sorry. Just please don't be mad," Connor pleaded. Of all of Jeod's brothers and sisters, Connor was the closest to him. Maybe it was because Connor's twin had died last year. Ever since then, the boys had confided in each other for everything. Jeod didn't complain. His own brother would never show his feelings like that. He was pretty sure that his brother hated him.

Snapping out of his daze, he ruffled Connor's dirty blond hair and walked with him to the cabin. He could never stay angry at him for long.

When they got back, voices started singing "Happy birthday." Jeod stood there with a goofy smile on his face as the other's finished singing and held a cupcake with sixteen candles all squished together in front of him.

"Guys, my birthday was last week," he laughed, blowing out the candles anyway.

"We know," Connor rolled his eyes. "I told them we should have given this to you on your actual birthday, but they said it would be more sappy if we gave it to you now," a few voices raised in protest and Connor silenced them. "Oh, shut up. I'll still give him the present!" He made a display of presenting Jeod with a small wooden box.

Jeod frowned, his forehead creasing with worry. "Where did you steal this from?" he asked. "If you stole it, I can't keep this,"

The others looked genuinely hurt. "Why do we have to steal everything? We could have bought it," called a girl in the back. He was sure it was the youngest of them... Milly.

"Yeh, and Hades will miraculously rule the sky someday," someone else snickered. The lights in the cabin flashed on and off at his statement. "Sorry... Sorry," he muttered and the flickering stopped.

"Open the damn thing," Connor said. "While we're all still young,"

"Okay, okay," Inside the package was a bead the size of a nickle with the number sixteen written on in in Roman numerals; XVI. On the back, it was a moving wizard picture of all of his brothers and sisters. Jeod smiled broadly. "This must've cost a fortune!" he said, adding it to the other beads on his camp necklace.

"Nah," Connor said casually. "We stole the camera," everyone in the room snickered, all of them having taken part in the heist.

"Thank you," Jeod said, giving hugs all around. "I'm going to miss you."

XxX

When all was said and done, Jeod hoisted his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the cabin, Connor trailing him.

"Will you bird me, or whatever?" Connor asked. He was trying to seem casual, but Jeod could tell that everytime he left, things were getting harder for him.

"Yeah, Con. It's called an owl," Jeod smiled and hugged him one last time. "Keep me posted on camp gossip," he chuckled.

A sleak black car dorve up to the camp boarder. Argus got out and opened the door for Jeod to get in. He was the only long-distance camper that had to go halfway across the world to get home, thus he needed a car.

"I will, Jeod... Bye," Connor walked away from him before Jeod could see the tears in his eyes. "I'll see you next summer, yes?"

It was a hard promise to make. Demigods were lucky if they even see tomorrow, let alone another summer. Jeod happened to be safer than most, because of his magical ability, but what about Connor? He could disappear before Jeod's eyes, and he couldn't stand to lose another one of his family, his best friend.

"I'll see you soon, Connor," he threw his bag into the car and disappeared in after it.


	3. Dad, You Can Hear Me Right? I'm Home

_***JEOD***_

The Britain air blew across Jeod's face as he waved good-bye to Argus and stepped out into the walkway of the Malfoy Manor. Opening the iron gate, he made his way passed the hedges that lined both sides of the perfectly straight drive way and straight to the door.

He stood in awe at how the house hadn't changed at all during the summer, how it was still a bit scary in an awe-spiring way. Looking at the gaping door, Jeod remembered the first time ever he was here... The terror he felt when his mother died before him. The relief he felt when Narcissa held him and told him it was okay. They'd taken him in as their own, even though he was a poor child that they had found. This was why he tolerated their constant followings of evil. He loved them as if they actually were his family, and owed his life to them.

As he hesitated at the door, a loud crack emitted from beside him. Instinctively his hand went to the ring on his finger that twisted when touched into a celestial bronze sword.

"Whoa there, boy. You don't want to gut your father do you?" the man asked gently. He was middle-aged with an athletic figure, had salt and pepper hair, and wearing an outfit similar to a mailman's when delivering mail. He also wore a pith helmet that had wings in them. He gave Jeod a slightly crooked smile, which made him think of his brothers and sisters. They all shared that smile.

"Hi, dad," Jeod muttered. This was the second time he'd ever seen his father. The first time was when he came to bring him his birthday present, when he first arrived at camp. That time, he just gave him the ring and left without a word. It was the first birthday present he'd ever gotten from his father in thirteen years. And now, here they stood, staring each other.

"Jeod. I know you have questions, but I've come with a message," Hermes said, handing him a package. His forehead creased, noticing that Jeod still hadn't retracted his sword and wasn't looking at him.

"Why did you let her die in front of me?" Jeod asked, finally looking at him. His sword became a ring again and he carefully took the package.

"I tried Jeod. I did," Hermes looked pained, like he relived the sinario over and over again, just like Jeod had all these years. "it's hard to hide a wizard half-blood and his mother,"

"So, saving someone else mattered more? Or you just didn't care enough?" Jeod seethed. He was being harsh, he knew, but he hated the fact that no other child of Hermes had to go through what he had. Either their mortal parent had died before they were old enough to understand it, or they still had them.

"Jeod, that's not fair," Hermes said. His expression changed to both hurt and annoyance.

"Life isn't fair, dad. That's what you taught me," he could relate to Luke's feelings of hatred towards their father, just not as strong.

"Someday you'll understand, but right now, I need to tell you something," Hermes said, pushing his feelings aside. "Apollo sent you that," he gestured to the package in Jeod's hands. "When you meet the shadow's Kitty, she'll help you figure out what you need to do,"

"More riddles?" Jeod asked curiously. Unlike most demigods, he looked forward to oracles and puzzling statements. He liked having to solve them, and he was pretty good at it too.

"That's all I can-" his cell phone beeped in his pocket and he looked regretfully at Jeod, who was rolling his eyes.

"Bye dad," Jeod said, waving at him to answer the phone.

"I'm sorry," he said. Jeod covered his eyes as there was another crack. When Jeod opened them, his father was gone. He opened the package that Hermes had given him and gasped at what was inside.

It was similar to his ring, a golden snake with red ruby eyes that was in a tight coil, but it was a lot larger, more like a necklace. He gingerly touched it and it glowed, beginning to uncoil itself. He watched in wonder as it blinked at him and started to slither up his arm. It coiled back around his arm, like a twisted staircase and became still.

"Apollo...Dad...What are you up to?" he said to himself in awe. Shaking his head, he walked into the house.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Jeod. How Lovely it is to see you!" Narcissa exclaimed, hugging the boy. Jeod was still in the daze that being with his father left on him, but he managed to hug her back.<p>

"Hello, mum," he looked around the drawing room and passed it into the other hallway, expecting to see the others. "Where's dad and Draco?" he asked.

"What are you doing back, prick?" Draco asked, emerging out of the hallway that Jeod had his eyes on only a second before.

Jeod's eyes lit in amusement. How different this was from camp. It was as if he had two identities.

"It's nice to see you too, Dray," he said, not letting Draco phase him.

"I told you not to call me that," Draco actually smiled at Jeod, which startled him.

Jeod wasn't used to Draco smiling at him, at all for that matter. "Something good must have happened while I was gone," he thought looking at Draco with his eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you two go bond while we wait for your father?" Narcissa smiled as if she hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Alright, mum," Draco said taking Jeod by the arm and pulling him farther into the hoouse.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Draco, what's going on? You're acting weird," Jeod asked while he sat on the younger boy's bed.<p>

Draco's room had recently gone through a drastic makeover since the last time he was in it. Instead of the bare black walls that Jeod was accustom to, it was covered in green and silver bordered pictures, and Slytherin memorabilia. All of the pictures were of Draco and a girl. She had dark hair that was cropped to her jaw and cat-like green eyes.

The picture that Jeod was looking at was her and Draco kissing in Hogsmade. Since they were wizard pictures, they were moving. Snow fell on their heads in this one, and she broke away from Draco, who was blushing, and made a snow angel. Jedo smiled at his brother.

"Someone's got a girlfriend," he said in a sing-song voice. Draco blushed and turned from the picture. When he turned back to Jeod, he had a sour look on his face.

"She's Potter's sister," even thought he said it in a disgusted voice, Jeod could tell that he was at least a little bit happy.

"And? She's beautiful," Jeod said quietly. She had a wild and proud look to her. Almost like a goddess...

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Don't get any ideas, Jeod. She's mine," he seethed.

Jeod laughed at his brother's protectiveness. "I won't, Dray. I'm happy that you've got someone that will take all that hate out of you," he said seriously and smiled. "When do I get to meet her?"

"On the train," Draco said, his voice became slightly flatter. "Professor McGonagall's her foster mother, but she's a Slytherin like us," Draco sat down next to Jeod as he looked at another picture of her.

This one seemed more recent. Her hair was longer than the crop from the other pictures and she looked older. She sported a Slytherin sweater, and a very seductive look.

Jeod laughed as Draco quickly snatched the picture out of his hands. "Can't wait," Jeod said slowly, hearing Narcissa and another voice coming from downstairs.

"Dad's home!" he exclaimed, racing his brother down the stairs to say hello to his foster father.

Six days left to Hogwarts... They couldn't come fast enough.


	4. To Hogwarts

_***DRACO***_

**{Warning: this may be a bit AU because I made Draco (in my perspective) nicer than he actually is... Don't worry, he gets much meaner later.**

**Elizabeth may be a Mary-Sue (as I was told before) but she brings the story together and I need to leave her that way, sorry :P}**

Draco was more than glad that the week was over. He didn't have to listen to his parents swoon over Jeod anymore... for now. No matter, school had started and that was his turf. Jeod had no power over him here, he could have his freedom.

He and Jeod made their way (see? said it again) through Kingscross Station and ran into the divider between platforms nine and ten, to the Hogwarts Express.

Draco hung back as Jeod talked to a few other Slytherins and scanned the crowd. When he spotted her, he allowed himself a large grin. Finding his brother again, he pointed into the mass of people. "There she is,"

Elizabeth's clothes set her out from everyone else. She'd changed so much from the first day they'd met, now wearing tight fitted jeans and a neon yellow shirt, which was the exact opposite of the drab black clothes she used to wear. Draco liked to think that it was his doing that had brought her to change, but it was most likely the fact that she'd finally found her twin brother, Harry Potter.

How Draco loathed that boy. It was sweet revenge that Elizabeth had diverted from his path and became a Slytherin, even better that she was dating the enemy. The irony always managed to make him laugh.

Draco heard Jeod make a low whistle. "Damn," he muttered. Draco elbowed him in the ribs.

"What did I tell you? She's mine," Draco warned as he waved her over to them. Elizabeth's smile made him feel warm inside.

"D!" she exclaimed and ran into his arms, leaving Minerva McGonagall looking stranded. He kissed her softly and smiled.

"Hi love," he murmured. "how have you been?" He tweaked her nose with his thumb. She kissed him again.

"I've been fine. A little lonely since I can't see you all of the time, but I'll live," she giggled.

Jeod cleared his throat in the backround and Draco snapped his head around to him, startled. He was standing awkwardly with both boys luggage, a crooked smile on his face. Draco hated that smile.

"Oh," Elizabeth said in a small voice and escaped from Draco's embrace. She looked mesmerized in his brother's direction as a deep scowl crept over Draco's face.

"Liza, this is Jeod... my brother. Jeod, this is Elizabeth, my _girlfriend_," he emphasized the word "girlfriend" so Jeod could get the message and stop doing whatever he was doing to her.

"I know you," Elizabeth said,"Draco talks about you all of the time,"

"Really? All good things I hope," Jeod smiled. At the corner of his eye, Draco could see the gold band on Jeod's arm quiver. His brother quickly grabbed it and laughed nerviously. Odd..

"Oh, nothing but good," Elizabeth replied flatly, narrowing her eyes at Draco. He had only just told her that Jeod was his brother, most people didn't know. No one even guessed it, since they looked so different. "You're one of the Slytherin prefectsm right?" she asked earnestly, talking to Jeod.

"Okay, enough pleasantries. Let's go," Draco said steering Elizabeth away from his brother, leaving him with the luggage.

"Draconus Malfoy! How rude," Elizabeth laughed, dancing out of his reach. "What's your problem?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Draco muttered. Elizabeth was the only one that he would open to like that. Not even his parents knew him like Elizabeth did.

His face scowled again as she laughed "What?" he snarled, startling her.

"Draco, nothing would make me want to leave you," she looked away from him, making him feel guilty. He shouldn't have snapped at her. Pulling her into his arms, he made her face him again.

"Let's go help the oaf," he sighed. Her face lit up and she smiled again.

"C'mon. My mum's waiting with my crap too," she said taking his hand and pulling him alone.

* * *

><p><strong>{a few minutes later}<strong>

Elizabeth fell asleep on Draco's lap as the train made its way to Hogwarts. He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at how peaceful she looked. When sleeping, she didn't have such a hard look on her face, like she was trying hard to control her emotions. Her lips pursed as if whatever she was dreaming about made her think hard. He kissed her forehead thoughtfully, was this how she always looked when she slept? He wanted to be the one to find out. His thoughts were interrupted as Jeod burst into the compartment, laughing heartilywith a Weasly twin.

"You've got to be kidding me, George. You can't literally be thinking of blowing up Filch's office!" Jeod said. As they laughed again, Elizabeth's head shot up and she looked around as if she was lost.

"Stupid six years," she muttered, cuddling into Draco again. George noticed him and Elizabeth, making him scowl.

"I finally understand where all the kindness went in your family, Jeod. I think I'll catch you later," He waved at Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes, before exiting the compartment.

"I'm pretty sure that you're the only Slytherin who is friends with a Gryffindor," Elizabeth said groggily. She smiled at Jeod and tried to kiss Draco on the cheek. He moved his head away, leaving her kissing air.

"Not now," he muttered and moved her off of him to the next seat. Clearly he was in a bad mood. Jeod raised an eyebrow at him and Draco gave him a look that said "none of your business" the older boy shrugged and turned back to Elizabeth.

"Maybe we Slytherins should broaden our horizons," he said "the other houses aren't that bad,"

Elizabeth chuckled "Hey, you don't have to tell me. My brother and best friends are in the 'enemy house'. I occasionally talk to Hufflepuffs and also Ravenclaws when my Slytherin pride isn't as demanding," she giggled then abruptly stopped, cocking her head towards Jeod as if she was hearing something. Draco caught a glimpse of Jeod's arm band moving again. Now he knew he wasn't imagining it.

"Jeod," Draco sain in a warning tone and the boy's hand flew to his arm again. He let out a string of words in Greek, making Elizabeth laugh again.

"Merlin, those were colorful swears,"

Jeod looked startled, "You understood what I said?" he asked. Getting over his initial shock, he seemed to be even more interested in Elizabeth, making Draco mad again.

"Elizabeth, don't you need to put on your robes or something?" he snapped at her, trying to get the situation under control.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she stood up, leaning into Draco so that their noses were almost touching. "Do you think that I'm some kind of twit that you can boss around all of the time?" she seethed, voice deathly calm. Her minty breath made Draco want to kiss her , but her knew better than to do that when she was angry with him.

"I'm trying to bond with Jeod because he's _your_ fucking brother, an effort you never made with mine. If you don't want me to, please stop beating around the bush," she backed up and stopmed out of the compartment to get dressed.

Draco eyed Jeod with distaste. "Look what you've done. You made her angry with me," he sighed.

Jeod was fruitlessly trying to hold back a burst of laughter, which came out to be a roaring laugh. "What I've done?" he barked. "You're the one treating her like mum's day old meatloaf,"

"Wach your bloody mouth," Draco snapped. Jeod's laughter stopped as Draco's mood changed drastically.

"Excuse me? So you can teat her like dirt, but I can't comment on it?"

"I don't treat her like dirt!" Draco's face turned beet red with anger. "And I'd stop now while you're ahead before something bad happens to you,"

"I don't know what's going on with you, but if I were you I'd do my best to try and get the people that are on my side, to stay on my side before I ended up alone," Jeod said, almost matching Elizabeth's calm but deadly nature. "It's a wonder that she's still with you,"

"Whatever," Draco said, breaking eye contact, waiting for the stupid train to get there already.

**{this was edited when I realized that my two chapters from Draco's point of view were too short. If most of Draco's chapters are like that, they'll just be put into one}**


	5. I Hunger For Love and Trust

_***ELIZABETH***_

**{Sorry guys for not updating sooner... My parents think that using this site, and I quote "won't benefit my high school applications or any other aspect of my life" :'( so I don't know how many times a month I'll be able to update...**

**You'll just have to wait, a great story takes a while to write, haha.}**

Elizabeth found an empty changing car and decided to get dressed in there. She had no idea why she let Draco sway her actions like that, probably because she loved him... Or at least that was what she was telling herself.

She fiddled with her tie, trying to get it on right. Not knowing how, she had managed to get it into a huge knot and bump her head against the wall.

"Gods damnit!" she yelped, hitting herself again. "Nothing's going right for me today,"

"Need some help?"

Elizabeth whorled around to see Luna Lovegood smiling at her curiously.

"Hello, Luna. And yes. I would appreciate it if you could fix my tie.. and my love life," she muttered. Luna had been Elizabeth's best friend since she started boarding at Hogwarts three years ago. Because she was separated from Harry all of her life until then, they'd gone to different wizarding schools. Luna happened to be the first student to welcome her into Hogwarts. The second was Draco.

"Penny for your thoughts, Beth?" Luna asked. She sat down next to Elizabeth, who'd slid to the floor after her tie had been properly tied.

Elizabeth looked away from Luna, not wanting to talk about it, but her face looked so open to understand and so eager to help that everything spilled out of her. Elizabeth explained her worries about Draco. He seemed to be pushing her further away than usual and it was killing her. He'd always been the sweetest boy towards her, now it was like she was just any other person. She didn't even know that Jeod was his brother until that August. Honestly, their relationship mustn't be going well if she'd been dating him for three months and didn't know part of his family. It didn't matter if Jeod was his foster brother, she should have been told.

"That's not quite fair," Luna countered. "Think about it. He didn't know that Harry was your brother until you actually started dating,"

"Luna, that's different and you know it," Elizabeth shook her head. "No one should even know that Harry's my brother. Our existence together puts both of us in danger, but I told Draco because I trust him. Because I love him," Luna winced as she said that, "he obviously doesn't want me to like Jeod."

"I think you should figure out if you really love him before you put all of your faith into him, Beth," Luna said quietly. This is what everyone had been telling her since they had started dating. No one believed that Draco really liked her, that they really loved each other. But Elizabeth wanted to prove them wrong, though it wasn't working right now.

Luna's eyes went big as she remembered something. "You mean Draco's brother is Jeod Arnald?" she asked. "I know that he's Slytherin but he's incredibly cute," she giggled and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well that was the end of our discussion," Elizabeth laughed at her friend. Luna could be so scatter brained sometimes, but when it came to being a friend, she was very good at it. Elizabeth got a puzzled look on her face. "His bracelet's weird," she said, "I swear it keeps talking to me,"

Luna's eyes arched in wonder, "It's probably just the Nargal's buzzing around. They're extremely noisy sometimes," she said as if she was an expert on such matters.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again. "I'm serious, Luna. Every time I try to figure out what it says, he covers it's mouth." She looked at Luna and burst out laughing, realizing how much like her friend she sounded. "Good gods I need a break from this madness."

"Well I was sent to fetch you, so come and sit with us," Luna said, lending Elizabeth a hand to stand up with.

She gave Luna an evil grin, "I guess the brothers could always bond more," they linked arms and walked out of the train car.

* * *

><p>"Look who I found," Luna said in a sing-song voice as she skipped into the compartment. Elizabeth followed quietly after her. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in their normal arrangement; Hermione and Ron opposite of Harry. Ron and Harry continued with their discussion as if Elizabeth hadn't entered.<p>

"Yes, but the game of Quidditch has evolved," Ron was saying. "It all started with Stuntbumps. It was mostly like jousting,"

"Actually Ron," Elizabeth said sheepishly. She got a glare from both boy passengers, "Stuntbumps wasn't the first broom game ever played. That happened to be Stichstock, played with a dragon bladder instead of a goal post. Horrid game if you ask me. The bladder blew up if you hit it."

"And who told you this? Your ruddy boyfriend?" Ron sneered. Hermione hit him on the head. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Elizabeth can date anyone she wants to. You don't have any control over that!" Hermione smiled at Elizabeth in a way that said, I've got your back. "Anyway, that statement was directly from Quidditch Through the Ages, a book which you obviously haven't read,"

"I have too!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with her boyfriend," Harry said. Every time he mentioned Draco, his voice dripped with anger. "You were with him weren't you?" he said, not looking at her.

"Harry," she pleaded. She hated that Draco had made their relationship rocky, there was still so much she needed to know about her brother. She wanted to bond with him, but her choice had made that complicated.

"Can we just not talk about it?" he sighed. He gave her an awkward smile. "Pretend that you weren't with an idiot a second ago," Elizabeth nodded sadly. Couldn't they just forget their feud and acknowledge that they both had common ground. They both cared about her, but that wasn't enough to temporally halt their internal conflict

Harry passed her a chocolate frog as a sign of peace. The trolly had passed as she slept and she was starving. Scarfing down a licorice wand and two pumpkin pasties, she decided to explain her absence.

"Draco wanted me to meet his brother, Jeod," she said, drinking from Harry's bottle of pumpkin juice. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now.

Ron let out a laugh. "That pretty boy Slytherin is his brother? They look nothing alike," he snorted.

"Apparently he has more Nargals than Harry," Luna added. Everyone looked at her quietly. (I made her weirder than normal) Harry started up the conversation again as if it wasn't interrupted.

"They sure don't act alike, assuming they grew up together," he winked at Elizabeth. "he's a lot nicer to everyone then... Yeah, he's nice," Harry usually avoided conversations about Draco, but she noticed that he let this one go. Odd...

"He's friends with Fred and George. Prefect right?" Ron asked, watching as Elizabeth ate another chocolate frog. She could eat even more than him sometimes.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "Of course he's a prefect! He's got straight A's in every subject and did substantially on his O.W.L.s. The boy's a genius," she said bitterly. She seemed angry that someone could get better graded than her and was willing to let every one know that she disapproved.

Ron, on the other hand, took her comment differently. He looked appalled, "You know too much about this guy, Hermione. Do you like him or something?"

"Is it wrong that she knows about another house's prefect?" Elizabeth came to her friend's rescue. "We should broaden our horizons, the other houses aren't that bad," she found herself quoting Jeod and blushed. She, Luna, and Hermione shared a look and started to laugh.

"I have no idea what's going on," Ron exclaimed, Harry looking as confused as Ron surely felt. This made the girls laugh even louder.

This was her family. She never had to act differently around them like she did with other Slytherins. She didn't have many Slytherin friends because she found them snooty and uptight, but these people were her true friends. They wouldn't ignore her if she did something that made her stand out. They wouldn't forsake her if she got into trouble. They liked her for who she was and that was perfectly okay with her.

_I wish everyone could get along like this_, she thought as the train finally stopped at Hogwarts. _The world would be such a better place..._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys, REVIEW PLEASE! I really didn't like the way I did this chapter, but I want to know what you think of it... You'll see why I needed it later...<strong>

**Quote Of The Day: We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, then, is not an act but a habit - Aristotle**

**v**

**v**

**press the pretty button**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvv**

**v**


	6. The Game That We Play

_***ELIZABETH***_

**{Warning: I use many Latin or Greek words. There haven't been any in the former chapters, but they're going to pop up a lot more now... unless there's a whole sentence in Latin or Greek, I'm probably not going to write the meanings... Google Translate anyone?**

**I also put the Welcome Feast backwards only because there was a lot of dialogue and I didn't want to over lap that with Umbridge's speech.}**

Elizabeth was the first one out of their part of the train, what with her being sick of sitting around all of the time. She was waiting at the carriage when the others finally caught up to her.

She had never seen anyone die, personally. She'd only ever been exposed to animal deaths (a few goldfish and a hamster, nothing big), but none the less, she could see the Thestrals that drove the carriages to Hogwarts. No one knew why, they should only be seen if you've incountered death, but it didn't really matter to her. She had even named them, with the help of Luna, and knew each one by sight.

"What is that?" Harry said startled. He was staring straight at the Thestral that Elizabeth had named Tardus because of his tendency to be the last carriage to get to school.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked quizzically. "The carrages are pulling themselves,"

Harry shook his head and climbed on to the carrage, his initial shock gone. Now he was just wondering if he was crazy. "It's like a horse or something," he muttered.

"I can see them too," Luna said, trying to comfort him. This was coming from a girl who was reading a magazine upside down, she was just confirming his suspicion of craziness.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh. "All three of us can see them, Harry," she said. She and her brother shared a look. Harry's eyes said he was confused, Elizabeth's said she'd explain later.

"Oh, I love the sight of the castle from here," Luna said, breaking the silent argument between the siblings.

Hogwart's castle looked magnificant, with the torches all lit up and the moon shining on it. Elizabeth regretted not being a first year to see the castle from the boats. Harry and the others always said that there was nothing compared to that view. Stupid Voldemort had to live and ruin everything for her and her brother...

* * *

><p>When they entered the Great Hall, the group parted to their house tables, saying a "good bye"s and "see you in transfiguration"s. Elizabeth made her way to the Slytherin table and ended up sitting between Draco and Jeod (how? idk). Both boys were radiating malice, but she tried not to let it phase her. She had been happy on the train, and she was going to stay that way.<p>

The candles on the ceiling rained light down on them, sending a shadow across Draco's face, making it look like he had a scowl. He most likely did, but that had made Elizabeth attracted to him, in some twisted reason. She thought that he had an air of mystery, that he always hid his feelings behind that scowl. Figuring out the feelings behind it had always interested her.

Looking at the ceiling again, she watched the swirling stars of the evening sky. It looked beautiful, she said as much to the boys and Jeod smiled.

"I've always been amazed by the magic in this place. Haven't you, Dray?" he asked, sarcasm was evident in his voice. Elizabeth cringed, this wasn't going well.

Draco's head was in his food and he grunted. "I told you to stop calling me that, Jeod," he said between mouthfuls.

"Aww, that's a cute nickname, D," Elizabeth said smiling sincerely at him. "I-"

"I _hate_ it," Draco snapped at her before she could finish her sentence. She shrunk back a bit in her seat and took a sip of pumpkin juice. She'd talk to him about this later. There was no need for him to do that.

"You don't have to be mean about it," Jeod said in her defense. His hand went to the nickle shaped bead and Elizabeth's face lit up with curiosity.

"Sixteen, eh?" she aksed. "What's up with your necklace?"

Jeod looked more than uncomfortable when she asked, but she was determined to figure him out. She seemed just as elusive as his younger brother.

"Um, the camp I go to gives you a bead for every year you're a camper," he said cautiously. Elizabeth heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to Draco who was scowling deeply. She ignored his obvious look for her to stop talking.

"So you've been there for.. three years?" she said counting the beads. She leaned over to get a look at his neck, which turned tomato red as she got closer. Besides the sixteen bead, ther ewere two smaller ones. One was sky blue with a pitch black horse on it. She could tell in was a winged horse, maybe a Pegasus or a Thestral. The other one was black and had a golden serpent twisted around it. It looked suspiciously like Jeod's arm band, with ruby eyes on it.

"They're beautiful," she breathed, strangely feeling as though she wanted to hold it.

"Shut up," Draco muttered, eyes narrowed at her. "Why do you care so much about my brother?" he seethed.

Elizabeth looked at him startled, he was going through mood swings or something, he'd never talked to her like that before. She was about to answer him with a nasty retort but Dumbledore had just stepped up to the podium near the teacher's tables.

XxX

"This year," he started, looking at them through his half-moon glasses. "We are receiving a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. I'd like you to meet Professor Dolores Umbridge." The woman dressed in pink was met with stony silence and thousands of reproachful eyes. She just smiled at them. "She's come all the way from the Ministry and I know you will give her a warm welcome,"

"I really do hope we can be great friends," Umbridge said in her annoyingly happy voice. Jeod and Elizabeth shared a look of disgust, but Draco actually looked pleased.

"Finally," he said. "The Ministry sent someone to set right this accursed place." He looked happier then when he's tormented Harry over his Dementor problem. "She'll put these fools in line,"

"Lacus, cum sues volant asinum e," Elizabeth snorted, then quickly covered her mouth. "I mean, yeah, when pigs fly out of my ass," she laughed nervously, trying to cover up her fumble. She would need to be more careful next time.

Jeod looked at her curiously. "Did you just speak Latin? I didn't know you were fluent in Latin," he said. His attitude towards her was changing each time she surprised him. At first, he seemed to be nonchalant, now, he was openly showing that he was interested. _Oh god, Draco's going to have a fit_, she thought and put a hand to her temple.

"Um, the school I went to... we were taught how to speak different languages," she said quickly. Draco glared at her and she shrugged. "What, I didn't tell you that?"

"I don't care," Draco said, "It's not as if it'll change anything," Everyone around them had began to clear out of the Great Hall and he started to follow. He kissed her softly. "Meet me later?" he whispered to her before leaving. She blushed and nodded. Draco could be an imbecile, but in the end, he'd always be able to make her melt inside.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Jeod made their way to the commons. They had been the last ones in the Great Hall, exchanging questions and getting no answers in return.<p>

Elizabeth had asked him about camp, he said all the things that a regular camp would have as activities, but she could tell he was holding something back. Jeod asked her about her old school, she described it as a regular school, but she wasn't telling the whole truth. Both of them acted as though they didn't know the other was hiding something.

_**"Homenum Revelio!" **_Elizabeth said as they approached the door. Swinging on it's hinges, it opened easily and allowed them in. Once Elizabeth's foot hit the floor of the commons, a black shadow flew across the room to her feet.

"What the hell is that?" Jeod exclaimed as she picked it up.

"Oh, it's just Pandora. Quid facis et tu nequam cat?" {what are you doing up, you naughty cat?} she said, nudging her nose against his. He was a silky black cat that had white paws. The queerest thing about him was that his eyes were the color of liquid gold. Most of the cats she knew weren't as affectionate as Pandora, but he never ceased to let her know how much he loved her.

"Um, that's a boy cat right?" Jeod snorted. She could tell he was hiding a laugh and rolled her eyes. Pandora's head popped up out of her arms and he hissed at Jeod.

"Yes, he's a boy. Don't ask me why he came with that name," Elizabeth said scratching Pandora's ears. He let out a low purr and rubbed himself against her hand. Then suddenly his ears perked up and he jumped from her arms again, letting out a growl. He ran back to the other side of the room and it was as if he wasn't there in the first place.

"Weird cat," Jeod muttered. They both then saw Pandora's cause for alarm. Draco was coming down the stairs in his pajamas smiling broadly at Elizabeth.

"Hi Liza," he said, when he got to their level and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't like the kisses he usually gave her, it was as if this kiss was specifically thought out for this situation. When he stopped, it had taken her breath away, making her want another.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jeod said. His voice seemed strained, but Elizabeth didn't take much notice. She was too busy trying to get Draco to kiss her again. She'd never been kissed like that before.

"Good night, brother," Draco scoffed and kissed her again, the same way he had the first time. There was a smile on his lips, Elizabeth could feel it. They were enjoying it far too much. She pushed him back into a chair, landing on top of him, then backed off to catch her breath.

"That was... *pant* Wow," she said raising an eyebrow. "Were you using me to get Jeod mad?" she asked, "I think it worked,"

Draco looked hurt as he brushed Elizabeth's hair out of her face. He kept his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. "What, I can't kiss my girl friend?" he asked and kissed her again. Elizabeth laughed between his lips.

"Okay, you got me. What do you want, D?" she asked seductively. He smiled at her.

"What did Jeod tell you after I left?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled evilly and got off of him.

"Well you just ruined it. Good night Draco," she said and started to walk upstairs. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back on top of him.

"Fine," he kissed her again. "I won't ask again.. It was worth a try," he sighed and just looked at her. Elizabeth loved it when they did this. Just being this close to him sent butterflies into her stomach. She knew that the love in Draco's eyes was real, and she loved the way he showed it to her. His eyes were like a gateway to what he was thinking. She sighed contently and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I asked him about his camp and he said that it was just normal," she said quietly. Draco threaded their hands together and rubbed his thumb on the back of hers.

"That's it?" he sounded as though he was hiding something, but relieved at the same time.

"That's it," she said and raised an eyebrow. "Why, is there more?" She could tell by the look on his face that this conversation was over before it started, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Nothing more, nothing less," he smiled at her, "But don't awaken sleeping dragons. They tend to bite," he nibbled on her ear, sending her into a fit of giggles. He said that every time she asked a question she knew he wasn't going to tell her the answer to. It was cute, but she knew that he was hiding things from him.

"I think we should go to bed, Liza," she started as he spoke to her. It was softly, but with only the crackle of the fire as noise, it sounded louder than it really was.

"Okay. I love you Draco," she said as she tried to get off of him. She failed miserably and fell back on top of him. "Sorry," she muttered, eyes closing as she burrowed her head into his chest.

"Me too," he said quietly. She had no idea which comment he was answering to, but she didn't care. A day that had started out as bad, went straight to good in her book. He carried her up the stairs to her bed and bundled her in a blanket. "Good night," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead and leaving her to dream.


	7. Jealous Much? Can You Spell Envy?

_***JEOD***_

**{When I first wrote this story, it was roughly 14+ chapters long, and this chapter was NOT it it. I don't know how good this chapter will come out, but I just wanted to give you a heads up in case it's horrible.**

**BTW: Thanatos holds the gates of death closed, and controls the flow of the Underworld. Thus, Thantanos is death itself... Sorry, _Son of Neptune_ spoiler :P****}**

Jeod woke up cranky the next morning. He usually Iris Messaged his siblings at camp the night before they had full classes to see if they missed him yet, but last night he didn't. He didn't know why, but it wasn't because he was jealous of Draco.

"Mornin' Jeod," Elizabeth greeted him as she made it down the staircase. Her hair was up in a pony tail and the light kept catching around her face, making it glow.

"Of course it is," he said sarcastically, rubbing his eyes. He noticed that the snake band on his arm was shaking again. Since it had coiled around his arm it hadn't come off. No matter what he did, it would not uncoil from him. It was really annoying, but he'd have to live with it until he found this stupid "shadow kitty" chick.

"Who the hell ate your poptarts?" Elizabeth asked, equally as sarcastic as he had been. That's what he liked about her. She could always meet a snide remark with humor. Her head was inclined towards his arm, just as it did every time this happened. He grabbed the band and laughed.

"Sorry," he said sincerely. He would never want her to be mad at him. "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed,"

"Do you have a fever or something?" Elizabeth went over to him and felt his forehead. Her touch felt like electricity coursing through him. He jumped back from her, eyes wide in shock. Elizabeth looked at him confused. "Did I hurt you, Jeod? Are you okay?" There was so much concern in her voice that it almost made him melt.

"No, no, I'm fine. Maybe I'll go to Madam Promfrey later today," he smiled at her to let her know that there was no hard feelings. Even so, she tried to feel his forehead again, but more gently. He shrunk back and she laughed. It was so odd, like an immediate attraction had formed after they'd touched.

"It's okay, I won't bite," This time, her hand felt cool against his hot face. He closed his eyes, savoring her touch. "Yeah," she whispered, "you're very hot," Jeod felt his cheeks get warmer as he blushed, she chuckled softly.

"I think you should go to get some Tylenol or something, Jeod," Elizabeth said moving her hand and he almost whimpered as she broke contact. This was the closest he'd ever been to her and he didn't want it to end.

"I'll do that, yeah," he said in a bit of a daze. Elizabeth nodded her head and got a twinkle in her eyes.

"You have Care of Magical Creatures this morning, right?" she said mysteriously. He nodded curiously.

"Okay, remember this.. They're invisible to all who don't know Thanatos," with that she disappeared into the crowd. Jeod looked confused and went out to breakfast, trying to dispel the fear in his gut.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was true to her word and when he went to the edge of the Forbidden Forset, she was right at Hagrid's side, holding a bucket of something foul smelling.<p>

"I 'ave a good lesson for ya!" Hagrid, the giant land keeper said. He looked fondly at Elizabeth and urged her to talk. She seemed very hesitant to step away from him, but there was a broad smile on her face. She was finally in her element."My lil' helper is goin' to teach th' class today,"

"What has the world come to?" Jeod heard Draco say. His brother was standing a few feet away from him to his left, and was ignoring everything that Hagrid was saying. "The idiot let a freaking girl teach," the group of Slytherins around him laughed.

Jeod saw Elizabeth's brother come towards Draco with his wand out. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy. Don't talk about her like that," Harry said defensively. Elizabeth's look of happiness had changed to a look of uncertainty. As if she didn't know if this was a good idea anymore.

"Oh, hush, Potter. I can talk about my girl friend however I want to," Draco said angrily. He wasn't partial to people telling him what he could and couldn't do. Now that Harry was positioned to cursing his brother, Jeod decided to step in. Draco may bad mouth a lot of people, but he was still his younger brother.

Jeod stepped between the younger boys and put his hands up. "That's enough guys," he said forcibly. Both Draco and Harry shot him a hate filled look. "Yeah, Draco shouldn't have said that, but cursing him won't do anything. Take him out in Quidditch," he put his hands down and both boys backed off.

"You're lucky that Jeod was here to save your ass, Potter. Next time I won't go easy," Draco muttered.

Elizabeth looked at them in anger. "Will you two pricks shut up so I can teach?" she said finally finding her voice.

"Where the hell is the thing we're supposed to be learning about?" someone asked from behind the group. Just as this was said, Dolores Umbridge pushed her way to the front of the group of kids. She was holding a pink clipboard and a searching expression. As if she could spot everything wrong in sight.

"Ministry Protocol," she said in an official voice. "I'm just going to watch your class. Don't mind me," she said. Jeod didn't miss the looks of disgust and hatred that Elizabeth and Harry sent her way. If looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over.

"As I was saying," Elizabeth said, new confidence found. "Thestrals are winged horses. They are descendents of the ancient Greek Pegasus," as she said this, three dozen pitch black Pegasus emerged from the Forbidden Forest. They were all sizes, some were new born, others looked ancient. When they came close enough for him to make out details, he realized that didn't really look like horses. Their wings were bat wings, their snouts looked like beaks, and their eyes were beady and black.

"Excuese me," Umbridge called out. She drummed her fingers, waiting for Elizabeth to acknowledge her.

Elizabeth had an annoyed look on her face as she turned to the class. "Raise your hand if you can see what's coming up behind me," Including Jeod, ten out of the twenty-eight students raised their hands. "The Thestral is associated with death-"

"Mmmhhmm," Umbridge cleared her throat. "Ms. McGonagal, I have a question for you," she said impatiently.

Elizabeth drew out a long breath and finally looked at Dolores. She gave her a smile that was meant to be menacing. "My name is Potter," she said through clenched teeth. "Elizabeth Lilian Potter. If you can't acknowledge my real name, than I sure as hell am _not_ going to acknowledge your presence,"

Harry looked proud, Hagrid looked horrified, and Umbridge looked as though she had been slapped. Her face twisted into a horrible scowl and she jotted some things down on her clipboard.

"I'll see you in detention, _Ms. Potter_," she spat Elizabeth's name as if it was an insult and stormed away.

"Vos mos certus ad inferos," Jeod heard Elizabeth mutter to herself, then she regained her composer. She put her hand into her bucket and pulled something out of it. It was a slimy strip of meat. She turned around and hummed a tune. When she hummed, a few of the baby Thestrals looked up at her. Then she started to sing. Her voice was sweet and melodious.

"_Come little one and hear my song, even you may sing along_

_tales of sweet meat to eat, come closer to my hand_,"

The Thestral that looked up to her first started to copy her song with snorts and neighs. It walked up to her and ate from her hand. Jeod heard most of the class gasp, to them it looked like the meat had disappeared into thin air.

"Th' Thestral is paired with death," Hagird repeated for Elizabeth, her face was full of concentration. "legend says tha' those who 'ave seen death, can see these creatures," A few of the students that raised their hands had come up for a closer look. "But some people 'ave a certain bloodline that will allow 'em to see the Thestrals without witnessin' death,"

Elizabeth looked up from her task and finished Hagrid's sentence. "This sight is called _The Sight of the Gods_," Jeod gave her a puzzled look, she was staring straight at him... Did she know what he was? Was she one too?

"Would anyone like to feed one?" she asked. Other that Joed, three other people stepped up to feed them. Luna, Harry, and a girl he'd seen many times in the halls walked up behind him and formed a line. Elizabeth took Jeod's hand in her slimy one and guided him to the baby Thestral she had been singing to. It snorted and backed away from him. A larger one came up and snorted angrily at them, as if to say "don't scare my baby."

"Yeah, yeah, Tardus, I get it. No more feeding Parvulus," she sighed as if this bothered her and shook her head at Hagrid. "Tardus isn't having it today. I don't think he'll let us after that warning,"

"Can you talk to them?" both he and Harry said at the same time. They shared a look and chuckled at each other.

"How can I speak Thestral?" Elizabeth asked as if it was a no brainer. "I just know how they think... Darn, that was the end of class." Everyone started to gather their things when Elizabeth yelled at the class once more.

"I.. I mean Hagrid, wants two paragraphs of Parchment on why you could or couldn't see the Thestrals and how many different breeds of winged horses you can find in England," she said nonchalantly as the class groaned.

* * *

><p>Jeod liked the way Elizabeth had such control over the class. It was refreshing to see a girl like that, instead of the pansys that he had encountered. He looked down at their hands and realized that Elizabeth still hadn't let go of him. Reluctantly, he cleared his throat and she let go, blushing.<p>

"Sorry, I-"

"You what? Made a fool of your self in front of a Ministry member?" Draco said coming up to her, a furious look on his face. "Why in the hell didn't you answer her?"

Elizabeth had a hard look on her face, "That.. That _ipsum_ almost expelled my brother," she snapped. "Excuse me for hating her with a burning passion," she nodded at Jeod and stalked away from them to her next class.

Why did Draco have to be such an idiot? Why couldn't he just treat Elizabeth right? He didn't deserve her. I would be able to treat her so much better. This was what Jeod thought on the way to his next class. But he was not jealous of Draco...

Who in the realm of Olympus was he trying to fool? His body reeked of jealousy, it leaked from his pours. He was green with it, red with it, and every color in between. He was so jealous that he delibratly tried to get Elizabeth to talk to him, just to be jealous all over again. He was jealous of his younger brother, but only for his girl friend. She was the most down to earth girl he'd ever met.

She was amazing.

She was beautiful.

But she wasn't his.

Not yet any way...

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes thieving powers go! (haha, pokemon joke)... Oooo, Jeod's got some bad ideas in his head, review and maybe I'll tell you about them.<strong>

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**the button calls you**

**vvvvvvvvv**

**vvvv**

**v**


	8. Author's Note

Author Note,

I'm horribly sorry about the late updates. I've been in London, England for the X-mas break and haven't been able to put up a lot of stuff due to the fact that I'm acting like a major tourist. I have also been starting two new stories; Host's Sekirei and The Ravens and The Wolves. (I think I'm going to delete Host's Sekirei because the only review I got was... not nice).

Anyways... I'm going to do my best to update all of my stories sometime next week (if I can't get to all of them then I'll just to Double Identity) and I thank all of you for reading and reviewing my stories!

Special thanks to:

**iSniffMarkers**: because you forced me to go on this site, against my will... knowing that I'd love it!

**Saturday. Conspiracy**: for faithfully reviewing every chapter of Double Identity and saying that I helped you (that was awesomely nice!).

And all of the people that I didn't mention who have added my stories to their Alerts/Favorites.

Thanks!

~R.H.D.

P.S. I need more reviews people! I appreciate the Alerts/Favorites thing, but I don't know if you're reading the story if I don't see the review. (I'm too lazy to check the Alert'Favorite thing) If I don't see reviews than I might delete it and that will be the fault of the people who didn't review.


	9. Pangs of Longing

_***DRACO***_

The next few weeks were full of quizzes, dates, and quarrels... At least for Draco. Elizabeth was persistent on spending every waking moment with him, and it was driving him mad. He'd started making other plans so he wouldn't have to see the look on her face when he told her that he just didn't want to hang out. Then, when he actually wanted to be with her, she was off with her brother, or worse, off with Jeod. How he hated both of them at the moment. He was angry with all of them, but he'd rough it out. There was nothing he could do for the moment.

XxX

Draco was walking the halls aimlessly when he spotted Elizabeth coming straight for him. She had a huge smile on her face and was waving vigorously. "Hey, Liza, I-" he started to say when she walked right passed him, to Jeod.

"Odd! I haven't seen you in about an hour," she said sarcastically and laughed. Draco turned around, fury on his face. _How dare she ignore me?_ He thought.

"Haha, so we're still working on... you-know-what?" Draco heard Jeod ask, Elizabeth giggled and nodded.

Draco decided to talk to her later, alone. "Elizabeth, what are you doing with my brother?" he asked her haughtily. Elizabeth and Jeod looked as if they'd been caught red handed. They blushed and turned away from each other, Jeod going in a different direction.

"Um, nothing, D. Want to go and play wizard chess?" Elizabeth said hurriedly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled. He did not like to be lied to.

* * *

><p>"Check mate... I win again, D," Elizabeth smiled proudly at Draco, who she had beaten for the third time today.<p>

"Whoop-dee-freaking-doo," he said sarcastically. He hated to lose. She knew that, but she kept winning just the same. "Can you just let me win for once?" he asked her. He scowled when she laughed at him.

"What's the fun in that?" she laughed, starting to pick up the game. When she was finished, she went over and sat on Draco's lap. Entwining their fingers together, Draco smiled. The little things she did to get his attention were so cute.

"How do you always win?" he asked curiously. "It's like you know what I'm going to do before I do!" she smiled widely at him. That smile was adorable.

"I honestly don't know," she pursed her lips, thinking about it. "I think I've done it sense I was a kid, you know? Like instinct," her eyebrows furred like she was trying hard to remember something. "I just realized something... I don't remember anything from my childhood, D."

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned at her. "You must remember something. You lived with the Professor all of your life!" Thinking anything different would be just plain weird.

"No, no. I know that," she sighed and her eyebrows furred again. "I mean, all of my memories are with Minny in them."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell... Oh never mind," Apparently Elizabeth's nickname for McGonagal was Minny. She had nicknames for everyone.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, smart one." she laughed then frowned again. "There are huge gaps in my memory, D. It's like I can only remember snipits of stuff."

"Well... Doesn't everyone get like that?" he kissed the back of her left hand, the hand she wrote with. She'd had so many detentions with Umbridge that _I Will Not Disobey Authority_ was etched forever in her skin. He chuckled at her. _Silly girl_, he thought.

"I guess," when she gave him another smile, he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled.

A weird feeling began to fill his gut. His body went hot all over as the feeling spread. It was agonizing. A horrible realization came into his head.

The feeling was longing. Raw, honest longing.

He grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and crushed his lips on hers, kissing her over and over again. Everything about her was perfect, and he was longing to be a part of it.

_I don't deserve you,_ he thought as he kissed her again and again._ I really don't deserve you._

XxX

"D-Draco!" she gasped when they broke apart. "What ever happened just now," she shook her head and smiled, her lips pink with how much they'd kissed. "I liked it," she arched an eye brow at him for an explanation.

"Elizabeth, I..." he kissed her, making her stifle a moan "Liza..." he breathed, then it was gone.

The longing that he'd felt now was the same longing he'd felt the first time they'd ever kissed, and that night on the first day of school. It had just disappeared. Bitter guilt and embarrassment replaced it. He scowled at himself. This was what always happened. He would feel aching compassion for her, and then it would be gone. He wanted to feel it all the time, not just when they kissed.

He realized that Elizabeth had started to hum to herself, her head in his neck.

"What was that, Liza?" his voice was about an octave higher that he intended it to be and he blushed.

"_Drowning in my sleep, I'm drowning in my sleep_," she sang over and over again. She looked up at him and her expression was blank. Completely blank. Totally different from the smiling face from before.

"Elizabeth are you-?... That_ hurts_!" she was digging her fingers into his chest and singing the same stupid line. "Cut it out!" he yelped, touching her hand. Once their skin made contact, the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I got that up faster than I thought I was going to!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. The BlackOut

_***DRACO***_

_**Jeod: How come I didn't get two chapters?  
><strong>_

_**R.H.D.: Because no one cares about you right now.  
><strong>_

_**Draco: HAHAHAHAH**_

_**R.H.D.: Hey, buddy, this is your last chapter anyway so don't laugh at him.**_

_**Draco: *goes into emo corner* damn it...**_

_**Jeod: R. H. D. doesn't own Harry Potter... she does own Elizabeth and me though**_

* * *

><p>When Draco came to, he was sitting on the grass. <em>What the hell<em>? He thought, getting up, then regretting in sorely. His head was pounding and his body ached. It was as if he had been trying to cast an insanely hard spell without talking.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"Oh crap, we got the wrong guy," said a male voice. It sounded rather disappointed.

"No shit, smart one," another voice said. This one sounded bored.

Draco bolted to his feet, fully hearing the voices behind him. He turned to face three boys. One was skinny and pale who looked about eighteen with crazy blue eyes, and hair that was blonder than his own. He was wearing a weird purple t-shirt and was twirling a dagger on his index finger like it was nothing.

The boy standing next to him was the one who had spoken first, Draco could tell by the sour look on his face. He looked about Jeod's age and was muscular, wearing an orange t-shirt, and had black hair that stopped just before his eyes. His eyes had a blue/green tint to it that almost resembled Elizabeth and Harry's.

The last boy there had a wild look to him, wearing no shoes. His jet black hair was down to his shoulders in layers and his eyes were a startling yellow color. Had Draco looked at him longer, he would have noticed the K9 protruding from the left side of his mouth. He seemed to be the same age as the blue eyes boy and had a shirt with huge graffiti letters on it that said _Don't Open My Box_. If Draco had taken in any detail whatsoever, he would have possibly called the boy emo, because he looked dangerously so.

"Who are you?" Draco snapped. He reached for his wand then groaned in dismay as he realized that it wasn't there. "Did you take my wand?"

Yellow eyes said something in Latin and blue eyes got an amused look on his face. Green eyes rolled his eyes.

"He said that since you're in our domain, you are not at a liberty in which you should be asking questions.. Draconus," said blue eyes.

Green eyes gave him a confused glance. "Did he seriously say that?" he asked doubtfully.

Blue eyes got an appalled look on his face. "Of course that's what he said!" he snapped. "Do you think I would lie?"

Green eyes shrugged. "No, but you lie about a lot of other things," he said under his breath.

Draco made an exasperated sigh. "Hello? Can you clarify something for me? How do you know my name, where the hell am I, and why am I here?" he asked them. He was done with this idiocy, and he wanted answers.

"Do you not think that we also want answers? Why don't you tell us where your brother is, for starters," Blue eyes said soothingly. Draco slowly felt his anger fading away. _Maybe they want answers_, he thought. _Maybe I should comply..._

He put both hands on his ears, trying to block them out. "What are you doing to my head?" he yelled at them. Blue eyes words must have been controlling his thoughts. That's the only reason that he would even be thinking of talking. "What do you want with Jeod?"

"Simple, we have a message for him from.. Er... the Oracle, I guess," he said this slowly, as if he was being cautious. He looked at Yellow eyes and the older boy nodded, as if approving.

"I'm not telling him anything unless you tell me who, or _what_, you are," Draco said, crossing his arms. Blue eyes seemed to have stopped doing what ever he was doing to him, and he was able to think for himself once again.

"We're- What the _fuck_ was that for?" Blue eyes had started to speak when Yellow eyes came behind him and smacked him hard on the head.

"Learn some caution, Eight," Yellow eyes said fiercely. His voice was raspy when he spoke English, not at all like the silkiness of it when he spoke in his native tongue. "He'll tell Eli what he's seen and she doesn't need to know anything yet," he stared daggers at Draco but aimed his comment to Green eyes. "That goes for you too, PJ,"

_Eight and PJ_, Draco thought. _Well at least I know that_. "What do you want with my brother?" he repeated, sick of this nonsense. He just wanted to get back to school.. and yell at Elizabeth for getting him into this mess.

"I really don't like you," Yellow eyes said. All three boys were now glaring at Draco. He backed up a bit, trying to lose the intensity of it all, but it kept following him.

"My great grandmother always had a soft spot for... low life's," Eight sneered. Yellow eyes and PJ chuckled, Draco just stood blankly.

"What are you talking about?" he shrieked.

"Elizabeth!" they said at the same time. The three had a look on their faces that showed they thought Draco was an idiot.

"How do you think you got here?" PJ asked, then his eyes narrowed. "We assumed that Jeod would be the one on the other end, but sadly it was _you_," he spat the last word at him like an insult.

"Woah... How do you know my girlfriend?" Draco asked. All three boys groaned.

"Don't remind us that she's dating you. Please, don't remind us," Eight said in an exasperated tone.

"What have I ever done to you?" Draco snapped. "I'm tired of all of your freaking hostility!"

"What have you done?" PJ laughed. "When you mess with the fate of the gods, you have to deal with their family," this statement got him a smack on the head from Yellow eyes.

"Stolide!" he yelled. "how many times must I tell you two idiots to.. Uh, oh," his eyes glazed over and he went into a trance, mumbling random words in Latin.

"What just happened?" Draco asked. He was more than a little frightened at this point.

"Crap, he can't keep this up much longer," PJ muttered. Yellow eyes had just gotten onto the floor and was crawling on his hands and knees. _What is he,_ Draco thought, _retarded?_ "Remind me again why we didn't just Iris Message him?" PJ said exasperatedly.

"She can sense them!" Eight hissed at him. "If we Iris Messaged him then she's know what was going on before we could proceed as planned,"His gaze was drawn to a spot behind Draco, making the younger boy turn around to see what was happening.

Behind him, the whole valley was going up in flames, like some one had spread lighter fluid all over it and lit a match. Draco's eyes panicked and he looked at the boys reluctantly for help.

PJ and Eight shared a look, Eight sighed. "Tell Jeod that he has less time than we thought to awaken the shadow's kitty. Tell him that if she doesn't regain her knowledge then the empires will be at stake..."

Draco's vision was starting to blur. He felt a burning sensation on his legs and knew he was done for, he couldnt move.

"If you hurt a hair on my niece's head," PJ smiled wickedly at Draco as he feel to his knees. "you'll wish you never met me,"

For the second time that day, the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the slowness and the confusion this chapter guys, you're not supposed to know who the three guys are. If you think you know...<strong>

**REVIEW SO I CAN TELL YOU IF YOU'RE RIGHT!**


	11. Dumbledore's Army

_***Elizabeth***_

**_R.H.D: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!_**

**_Jeod: *slumped in a corner* I didn't, I wasn't even in it... And this chapter makes me look like a pretty boy._**

**_Elizabeth: *rolls eyes* that's because you are a pretty boy._**

**_Draco: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_R.H.D: Shut up, Draco. Your time is over *hits him over the head* _**

**_anyway... I made up the house song and it's on youtube! (well i think it is.. im not sure if i put it up yet...:S)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The feeling of Draco moving his hand in her's was what woke Elizabeth up. "Liza..." he whispered. "Liza... you should go,"<p>

She had brought him do the infirmary right when she realized that he was unconscious yesterday, and he had been there ever since. It was a freak thing, no warning. One minute they were lip locked and the next, he was babbling about shadows and yellow eyes. She had sat by him every second, trying to help Madam Pomfrey wake him up in any way she could. She just wanted her Draco back. She had been sleeping by his side when he finally woke up, his body shaking horribly.

It was heart breaking when the first thing he said to her was "you should go."

"D-Draco? Are you alright, love?" she asked. His eyes seemed crazed and they darted back and forth as if looking for something. His hands were shaking in her's and when he noticed this he quickly snatched them away.

"Elizabeth, please... leave and get my brother," his voice was strained and he wouldn't glance her way.

Her lip trembled against her will. _No, Beth!_ she thought. _He doesn't want to see you right now, deal with it. Just let him cope._ "O-okay. I'll get him," she stood up and smiled at him. She bent down to kiss him on the forehead and he moved his head away.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said, her voice cracking. _What was that look in his eyes?... is Draco afraid of me?_

_XxX_

Elizabeth ran through the halls, searching for Jeod. She checked the library, the dungeons, and Hagrid's hut. Jeod was no where to be found. _Damn it Jeod_, she thought, _where are you?_

She stopped by the commons, even though he was rarely there and was bombarded by loud guitar music. Jeod was surrounded by a group of first year girls and was singing to them._ Lover boy_, she thought and laughed despite her situation. She stood by the door and watched as he sang the Slytherin house song.

_Slytherin, vipers, serpents, and snakes_

_venom, poison, make your knees quake_

_Slytherin agile, Slytherin sly_

_Slytherin strikes and weaker ones die_

_Fearless leader, Snape is our guide_

_Win the House Cup, Slytherin's try_

_serpents strangle, vipers strike_

_Griffondors will not win the fight!_

_Slytherin, vipers, serpents, and snakes_

_Slytherin pride make Slytherins WAKE_

There was show of him bowing and all of the girls laughing and giggling. Elizabeth clapped the loudest in the room and he smiled, walking up to her.

"The House song, cover by Jeod Arnald," he said bowing in front of her. She raised and eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"That was cute..." she sighed and frowned. "Draco wants you... now," she said taking his hand and walking with him back to the infirmary.

"He's awake?" Jeod exclaimed, trying to keep up with Elizabeth as she started to run.

"Yes, and the first thing he said was that he wanted me to go get you," she stopped short of the hospital wing. She gave Jeod an exasperated look and he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay, Beth?" he asked. "He's been blowing you off a lot," she cringed at his touch. He was rubbing his hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her and it wasn't helping at all.

"No, Jeod. I'm fine," she sighed again and stepped away from him. "Draco needs his space... I think there's something wrong with him. Something happened to him when he blacked out, Jeod." she said, her brain working over time trying to figure it out. Jeod looked concerned at her, nodded, and walked over to the infirmary door.

"Jeod!" Elizabeth called him back. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Save my dragon... I love him to much to lose him," she watched Jeod's face scrunch up into a twisted frown.

"I'll try, but if I can't... I'm always here for you," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Just try," she said. He rolled his eyes at her and disappeared into the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The next day they had a trip to Hogsmeade. Elizabeth looked everywhere for her boyfriend, but according to Jeod, he was supposed to be kept in the hospital until the next day. He seemed distracted while he talked to her, there was something wrong with everyone today.<p>

Elizabeth decided to forget about it all and hang out with her brother. She'd been seeing so little of him lately and everything had been so chaotic that she hadn't been paying attention to him. He didn't look well at all, like he hadn't been sleeping very much at all. He almost had the same paranoid look that Draco had when he woke up.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked him as they passed Zonko's Joke Shop. Hermione and Ron had told her a few weeks prior that they wanted Harry to teach everyone Defense Against the Dark Arts, they just hadn't told Harry. She was supposed to be helping them break the news to him, along with a whole group of students that wanted to be properly taught.

"Yeah, Elizabeth. I'm just fine," he sighed. Elizabeth gave him a look that said "no you're not, spit it out." he pleaded her with his eyes and she lamented... for now.

"Well I guess we're here,"Hermione said from behind them. They stopped in front of Hogshead. The tavern looked like a dirty version of Three Broomsticks. Not at all the place where students should hang out, but totally the place fro a secret meeting.

Elizabeth and Harry went to save a table while Hermione talked to the owner. Ron was going to see if he could get something foe them to drink.

"Alright, brother, spill your guts," Elizabeth said. Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"You've only known me for three years, and you seem to understand me more than I understand myself... Who is that?" he asked. She put a hand on his and forced him to look at her.

"Harry, you're avoiding the question," she said gently. "Is it..." she pointed to his forehead and he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"You're never around, Elizabeth!" he exclaimed then looked down. "Draco isn't the only one that misses you (assuming that he even does),"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Elizabeth said sincerely, hugging her brother. "You know what? I'm going to be the first one to join your class to make it up to you," she smiled than smacked herself on the forehead.

Harry gave her a confused look. "What class... What the bloody class are you talking about?" He said this to Hermione when she came back. She was followed by Ron, Jeod, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Ginny holding hands with Michael Corner (to Harry's dismay), Fred and George, and about twelve other students walked into the tavern. They were all looking a bit skeptical, but excited nonetheless.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Umbridge isn't a good professor. Not by a long shot," she she said this Elizabeth saw Harry glance at her hand. Her scars had opened up again from the last detention she had with that retched woman.

"Damn straight," Elizabeth muttered under her breath as the room erupted into murmurs of agreement.

"But you happen to be the only one of us who has had actual experience with Dark Magic. You've been able to escape it countless times," Hermione continued.

"So, we thought, 'Who better to teach us about Defense Against the Dark Arts than my brother?' Case closed," Elizabeth said proudly. She was beaming at Harry who looked more skeptical than anyone else in the room.

"I-I don't know guys," Harry said. "Half of the things I've done, I don't even know how I've done it," he looked helpless. "I mean, it was a life or death situation that drove me to survive,"

"Harry," Elizabeth looked straight at her brother, forcing him to look back at her. "I believe in you. Everyone here, believe's in you," she looked around the room and saw that everyone was smiling at Harry. "You're the only one fit for the job. I mean I would do it, But I don't have an insane killer after me," she heard a few laughs and that seemed to butter Harry up.

"Alright I'll do it.. But where will I be able to teach? Umbridge has the school secure up the wazoo," he said. Everyone was lining up to sign a paper that Hermione had thought up. It was hexed so who ever told about the secret organization, we would know.

"Well that's easy," Luna said suprising everyone. "Use the Room of Requirement. I can show you where it is," _Leave it to Luna to come up with a solution when no one's watching,_ Elizabeth thought and gave Luna a thumbs up, her friend blushed.

"What are we going to name this club?" Fred asked. A few agreements went through the crowd and everyone strated thinking.

"Dumbledore's Army," Jeod said out of the blue. Elizabeth gave him a surprised look and he shrugged. "It seems appropriate. We're fighting to keep up the morals and practices that Dumbledore brought up in the school for years. Why the hell not?" everyone gave him an odd look. It was true, that was exactly what they were doing. _Who knew that Jeod was that smart?_ Elizabeth thought. Apparently Hermione did, she was sitting in the corner fuming because she hadn't thought of that herself.

"I like it," Harry smiled. "It's settled," he raised his butterbeer glass ina toast. "To Dumbledore's Army!" everyone echoed him and they clinked glasses. Alls well that ends well.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Michael Corner was Ginny's boyfriend in the Order of Phoenix and then he becomes Cho's boyfriend at the end of the book.<strong>

**REVIEW THE CHAPTER!**


	12. Danger! Beware of the Attractive Blonds

_***Elizabeth***_

_**R.D.H: *death stare***_

_**Draco: What did I do?**_

**_R.H.D: Bad... bad things..._**

**_Jeod: Maybe if you gave me an extra chapter it would have been prevented... *gets smacked in the head_****_*_**

**_R.H.D: Don't be a spoiler!_**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth, Jeod, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking out of Hogshead and talking about things that Harry would have to do to get prepared.<p>

"We need to set up some kind of system so that we'll know if people are coming since Luna said that the door is a normal wall," Hermione was saying. She had a notepad and pencil in her hand and was writing down every little detail. Jeod nudged Elizabeth and gave her a crosseyed look and pretended to write on the air, making her stifle a giggle... badly.

"And what, might I ask, is so funny?" she snapped, annoyed that they had interrupted her thought process.

"Nothing, Mione, nothing," Elizabeth laughed. Jeod hit her on the shoulder to get her to stop, but that only made her laugh harder. "About the security problems, I can send Pandora out and he'll patrol the halls,"

"Yeah, because he's like your super-cat," Jeod laughed. "If he was a person, he'd probably be in love with you," he poked her in the side.

"He would not!" she exclaimed, poking him back.

"I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were dating," Ron laughed. This made Elizabeth's laughing spasm stop abruptly and she unconsciously walked a few steps ahead of Jeod. Hermione gave him a death look and he shrugged. "I didn't say anything!" he said.

"How is Draco, anyway?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth could tell that she didn't care, but she appreciated that she asked. Elizabeth turned around and smiled brightly.

"Oh, Draco's fine.. Just peachy, isn't he Jeod?" she asked him. He gave her a bewildered stare that said 'are you talking to me?'

"Yeah, yeah, the little twerps okay," he muttered. Elizabeth sighed and turned back around.

"We're going to go to Honeydukes, Beth. Are you coming?" Harry said, turning to the right of the walkway.

"Nah, I' going to look around... You guys go ahead," she smiled and started to walk away when Harry stopped her suddenly. He pulled her into a hug.

"Elizabeth," he said to her, holding her at arm's length. "you know that you can tall me anything right? If something's wrong, you can trust me with it," he smiled at her and Elizabeth felt her eyes prickle.

"Harry! I'm fine, really," she said and waved a hand to cut him off when he tried to say something more. "Go, Harry. I'll be alright," he gave her one last glance and ran to catch up with Hermione and Ron.

When he left, Elizabeth let out an involuntary sob. She didn't want to worry her brother. His life was already stressful enough, what with Voldemort, and now Dumbledore's Army. Throwing all of her problems onto him wouldn't help the situation. _Why does Harry have to suffer like this?_ this was the question she frequently asked herself. _I would change lives with him in a heartbeat, if it would make him happy like that all of the time... Why was I spared?_

"Elizabeth?" She had totally forgotten that Jeod was still there. Wiping a tear from her face, she gave him a questioning look. "You're not okay are you?" he asked her. His voice was full of concern, and it was driving her crazy.

"Jeod... Why do you care?" she asked, her voice cracking. If Draco didn't care, Jeod shouldn't care either. Why was it that everyone always saw her at her weakest?

Hot tears streaming down her face, she turned from him and ran. She was running from everything, her present and the past she didn't know. Since she told Draco about the gaps in her memory she'd been trying harder and harder to remember, but it wasn't working at all. It was like reading a book with every fifth word cut out of it. Sure, you could piece some things together, but it was annoying and tedious. Searching her mind was beginning to seem like a waste of time.

Lost in thought, she didn't see the figure in front of her. She _did_ see it when she slammed into it, fell backwards, and landed hard on her butt.

"Ach! Watch where you're - " she stopped speaking when she looked up into the warmest blue eyes she had ever seen. She had evidently bumped into a blond boy that looked about eighteen. He probably wasn't from England, as he was tan, wearing a loose sweater, and shivering. He was sprawled on top of Elizabeth, from how they had fell, and his eyes were just staring at her. His lips were in a in a slight frown, but it looked like he laughed a lot.

"I... um.. I'm," Elizabeth was completely dumbfounded by this boy. He was just so attractive, and sitting right on top of her. She never fussed about her appearance, but she found herself wondering if her hair was messed up or if her face was blotchy from crying. All the while, he was searching her face, as if looking for something. Elizabeth blushed, turning tomato red.

The boy's lips turned up and he started to laugh. He bent his head back, his blond hair shining in the light, and he laughed. His laugh was musical, sending a warm feeling through Elizabeth's body. She felt all of her worry slowly trickle out of her and she smiled at him. He was a stranger, but she felt like she knew him personally. When he finished laughing, he looked straight into Elizabeth's eyes again then got up.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?_" he asked, his voice was just as beautiful as his laugh. He held out a gloved hand to help Elizabeth up and she took it, surprised that he could lift her up with that one arm.

"_Oh.. No. I'm fine,_" she stuttered. "_I just hope I didn't hurt your face,_" He started to laugh again and she mentally face-palmed. "_I'm sorry. I didn't..._"

"_It's fine. I have that effect on people,_" he said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _Really?_ she thought. _You're that hot and you're acting like this?_ The boy tsked at her.

"_I'm not self-centered, thank you very much,_" he said then smiled. "_But of course you already know that_," _Did he just read my mind?_ she thought. He winked at her then frowned deeply.

"_Aww, crap! I lost it_," he exclaimed and began to search the ground. He went from side to side of the clearing they were in, trying to find something. Elizabeth looked onto the floor where they'd fell and found a small parcel.

"_Excuse me_?" she called to him. He jogged back to her and raised an eyebrow. "_Um, is this what you're looking for_?" she asked. His face lit up and he pulled her into a hug, making her blush even more.

"_Oh gods above! Thank you,_" he tried to kiss her forehead and she backed up from him suddenly. Feeling of recognition or not, she had a boyfriend and it certainly wasn't him.

_"Slow down, Dude.. I have a boyfriend_," she said defensively, glaring at him. He looked at her and started to laugh.

"_Elizabeth, do you really believe that I'm coming on to you? Think a little, kid,_" he chuckled. She backed away from him a bit more.

"_How do you know my name?_" she asked slowly. He shook his head and said something unintelligible under his breath.

"_It doesn't matter. What matters is that you have this,_" he handed her the parcel and she took it. She knew she was toying with fire, but he felt so familiar... It might sound weird but she could feel power radiating off of him. Mystical power, power that should be obeyed. So she did what came as instinct, she took it.

"_Good girl_," he said and ruffled her hair. He cocked his head to the side like he was hearing something and got a sad look on his face. "_I must go now, Eli,_" he kissed her forehead and his time she let him. "_We will meet again. Next time on better terms,_" he started to walk away when she stopped him.

"_Wait -_ " she said clutching his arm, the one spot where skin was exposed. Searing pain rocketed up her arm the moment she touched him and she let out a strangled scream. Doubling over, pictures started to fill her head. One of a dark haired boy smiling, another of a different blond boy shaking his head at her, and yet more with people that she didn't know. These were memories... These were _he_r memories.

She screamed again when the blond boy's hand, now un-gloved came down gently on her forehead. "_It is not you're turn,_" he said. This time his voice was loud and booming, casting all of the pictures aside, making Elizabeth lose them once again. He backed away from her.

"Elizabeth!" she heard Jeod's voice just bearly over that roaring in her own ears. He raced over to her and held her up. "Elizabeth, what happened to you?" he asked her. she just shook her head as the pain went slowly away.

"Ask him," she panted and pointed to the spot where the blond boy had been standing. The boy was gone. It took Elizabeth about three seconds to realize that the whole time she had been talking to the boy, they had been speaking Latin. She shook in Jeod's arms and clutched the parcel in her hand.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright?" Jeod asked her for the hundredth time. After her meltdown, Jeod had gotten Harry. Seeing that she was okay to walk, Harry had sent her immediately back to Hogwarts, along with Jeod as an escort. She hadn't told him about the parcel, or much about the boy that had caused all of this. She just wanted to take a warm bath and fall asleep.<p>

"Elizabeth watch out!" Jeod called as she walked straight into the Slytherin portal. "It's a door," he chuckled. She glared at him and rubbed her temple.

"Sorry. **Iacet!**" she said and the door opened. "I have a lot on - " she stopped talking when the light adjusted to the common room. Sitting on the arm chair, _Draco and her arm chair_, was Draco... and Brittney Abernathy. They were kissing... In the arm chair.

"Draco... So this is how you spend Hogsmeade weekends?" she said. She was boiling inside with fury. Draco was supposed to be her's! She loved him! He wasn't supposed to be snogging Brittney; that stupid skank with her too short skirts and her gum chewing. Draco jumped up from the chair and looked embaressed.

"Elizabeth... you're back," he said awkwardly. Brittney just sat there with her gum in her mouth (That's fucking gross! Elizabeth thought) looking lovingly at Draco. The same look that Elizabeth gave him.

"Is that all you have to say?" Elizabeth fumed. "You were just caught cheating on me, and _that's_ all you have to say?" she screeched the last part on the top of her lungs. Tears were forming in her eyes but she held them back. "Does three months mean nothing to you?"

"Ya can't say that ya didn't see that comin'" Brittney said calmly from the chair. Her and her stupid southern accent. "I mean, I'm everythin' Draco wants. An' what're you? Y'all just a goody-two-shoes that no one needs," she giggled and Draco looked pained.

"Brit, don't say that," he said. Elizabeth looked awed at her supposed boyfriend. Did he just call her Brit? What else did she not know about him?

"No, babe. She needs to know 'er place," Brittney said getting up from the chair and walking up to her.

"One step closer and I blow your brains out," Elizabeth snarled, wand extended in Brittney's direction. It was as if she was in a daze, her anger had taken over. She felt a hand gently on her shoulder and flinched.

"Elizabeth, as a prefect, I can't allow you to do that," he said. She could tell that he was just as angry, if not more, as her. "But as Draco's brother," his teeth clenched. "I would love to see you clobber this bitch,"

Brittney laughed. "Oh, I'm so scared of the prefect and his toy," she backed up and kissed Draco straight on the lips. Elizabeth's blood boiled at them and their audacity.

"That wasn't necessary," Draco panted after Brittney's mouth stopped eating his.

"The girl needs to know her place," was all Brittney said. Elizabeth had had enough she closed her eyes, now she really wasn't in control of her body. She wriggled out of Jeod's grasp and twisted her hands into a symbol she didn't even know she knew. Blowing on her hands she chanted:

"_Vivamus nibh dolor meus in aeternum  
>by Apollo lucem maledicentibus vobis!<em>"

A strange wind blew threw the common room when she blew on her hands again. Jeod and Draco cringed at her words, Brittney laughed.

"Psyco freak," Brittney muttered. Tears of anger ran down Elizabeth's face and she looked as Draco.

"You said you loved me..." she said quietly. Turning away from them she ran into her room and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>{while Elizabeth cried}<strong>

Jeod punched Draco hard in the stomach. "You douch bag!" he yelled as his brother bent over in pain. He heard Brittney laughing.

"You don't get it do you?" Draco wheezed as Brittney's shape started to shimmer and she turned to water. "I had to do it," _I didn't know he was that good,_ Jeod thought awed. Draco had transfigured the water to look like Brittney. It knew her voice and her body movements, it could even imitate her actions. That was pretty advanced stuff.

"Why Draco? Why did you have to break her heart?" Jeod asked him.

Draco took a painful breath and blood trickled out of his mouth. "The plan will never work if I'm still in her life, Jeod," Jeod watched as a tear ran down his brother's face, and it wasn't from the pain. "I want her to live and regain what was lost. Because of this, I had to leave her... Dude that really hurt,"

Jeod was starting to feel bad for Draco. His brother was full out crying now, partially from the pain of the punch, but mostly because of the look that Elizabeth had gave him when she saw. The look of hatred on her face, the sadness in her eyes.

"Do you realize what you've done to yourself?" Jeod exclaimed. "You've condemned your whole life, Draco, and you asked for that punch" he helped him up, trying to get him to the infirmary. "She put a powerful curse on you... Even the most experienced of my kind wouldn't be able to do that,"

"Please Jeod," he wheezed. "Be better to her than I was. If she can ever forgive me, tell her that I love her... I love her so much," Draco fainted in Jeods arms. _What have you done?_ Jeod thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a lot longer than I originally planned it to be. Anyways:<strong>

***Suspenseful music* What's going to happen next? Stay tuned and...**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>

**P.S. I had to edit Elizabeth's curse like eight times before it was remotely close to what it is supposed to say... It should say:**

_May you feel may pain forever  
>By Apollo's light I curse you!<em>

**But it says:**

_If you feel my sorrow for ever  
>Apollo by the light of that curse you!<em>


	13. More Blackouts

_***JEOD***_

_**{as a note:**_

_**The years are really messed up. I made it so it corresponds with the Percy Jackson/Olympian series, not the Harry Potter. It's more modern than when Harry was actually born (you'll understand later)**_

_**I don't know what Lily Evan's mother's name is so I made it up... I'm probably going to make up a story when I'm done with this one about how Harry and Elizabeth's parents met their respective gods... (you'll understand that later too)}  
><strong>_

That night, Jeod pondered what Draco had told him. Despite prior beliefs, his brother really was in love with Elizabeth. Draco was in love with her so much that he was willing to put her well-being above his happiness. This fact was driving Jeod insane. It made him feel guilty for liking Elizabeth so much, for wanting her to break up with his brother. Draco had been lucky to have Elizabeth, and now he had nothing. Life was so unfair.

Jeod sat up right in his bed and pulled something from under his pillow. It was the parcel that Elizabeth had in her hand when he had found her earlier. She had been so distraught that it was easy to pry it out of her hands without her noticing. He told himself that it wasn't stealing if he was doing this to protect her, but that didn't make it any more right.

He carefully unwrapped the paper from it so that it would be intact when he re-wrapped it later. In side was a box. This box had drawings all over it and was covered in blue and gold paint. On the top, there was an inscription in ancient Greek:

_To those pure of heart_  
><em>This box will open for you<em>  
><em>Steal? Better beware<em>

After the inscription there was a crookedly drawn skull and crossbones._ What kind of crap is this?_ Jeod thought, laughing at the stupidity. The box was beautiful, and then some idiot put a horrible hiku and death symbol on the cover. _I'm going to open you anyway, scary box,_ he chuckled to himself. He looked around the sides for an opening and saw a latch. He tried lifting it only to see that it was locked tight. He rolled his eyes, taking out a penlight and a paperclip. Putting the light in his mouth to use both hands, he expertly picked the lock. When he heard a click, he smiled to himself. _Thank you dad._

He looked into the box and saw a locket. It was pure gold, with the letter E elaborately engraved on it. He put out a finger to touch it, but when he got about an inch close, his hand curved to the right. _What?_ thinking that he was just being dumb, he tried again. This time his hand moved to the left.

Knowing that this was some sort of spell, he took out his wand. "Duis velit," he said waving it, and tried again, his hand curved.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" he muttered to himself. Then a light bulb went off in his head, and he smiled to himself. This time he angled his hand to the right, not directly going at the locket. As he thought, his hand went straight to the locket like a magnet. "I win, box,"

The locket began to glow in Jeod's hand. His hand was stuck fast to the locket, which was heating up rapidly. "Ah, damn it," he whispered and bit back a cry of pain, trying not to wake the others. The light became brighter, blinding him. He was just starting to smell his burning flesh when he closed his eyes and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Jeod woke up with his head aching and his palm throbbing. Still half asleep, he rolled around in his bed, looking for covers. He wondered why someone hadn't woken him up yet. It took him a split second to realize that he wasn't even in his bed. It took him another minute to realize that he was rolling around in a dirt mound as the grit began to cover his body (he's slow to wake up, okay?).<p>

"What the - " he said as he sat up, shaking the dirt off of himself, and shielded the light out of his eyes with a hand. He was looking right at a sign that said Godric's Hallow. The street was pitch black but there was a light shining on the sign. He stood up carefully and looked around again.

He let out a gasp when he saw the house next to him. It was totally obliterated. It looked as if someone had taken a bulldozer and knocked it down. _Wait? Where am I?_ he thought and looked at the sign again. Godric's Hallow... there was something significant about that name, he couldn't remember what.

Thinking that he was probably dreaming - as demigod dreams could always be this realistic - he walked towards the house. Some instinct he had was telling him to go there, he just didn't know _why_.

Just as he crossed the street an object rammed into him and he fell hard onto the floor.

"What the Hades was that for?" he yelled, pulling an arrow that had a suction cup attached at on end off of his chest. In the shadows, a pair of menacing yellow eyes stared at him. Jeod took a few wary steps back, could demons follow him in his dreams?

"Unus ex illis es?" the eyes asked. Jeod backed up even more as it stepped out of the shadows. It was just a boy, he was maybe nine or ten. He looked homeless, wearing no shoes, and his black hair jetted out every which way. He glared at Jeod with his yellow eyes, making him gulp. His bow was nooked for another shot, this time it was with a real arrow, and it was aimed at Jeod's head

"I-i can't u-understand you," Jeod stuttered. This kid was seriously creepy. He looked younger than him, but his eyes had some kind of wise light to them. As if the boy had seen things that could give Jeod nightmares for the rest of his life.

"Are you one of them?" the boy repeated, this time in English. "One of the Death Eaters that tore down this home?" he took a step closer to Jeod, making him step back. Sure, Jeod had a sword, but he had a feeling that this kid would shoot him if he moved another inch.

"No," Jeod said in almost a whisper. _Death Eater? Do I look like a Death Eater?_ he thought. The boy slowly brought down his bow.

"You make one wrong move and I skewer you," the boy said, glaring. Jeod noticed that he kept the bow nooked just for that purpose.

After an awkward silence where they seemed to be having a staring contest, Jeod decided to speak up.

"Um... What year is this?" he asked. It was an odd question, but he'd had a dream before where he was having a meaningful conversation with Leonardo Di Vinci. He was pretty sure that he was here for a reason, and that it wasn't his time.

"1998, I believe," the boy said, turning his attention away from Jeod to the house. _That's two years after I was born,_ Jeod thought, still looking at the boy. His face looked clouded and strained, as if he was looking intensely for something. "What are you doing in a different time, half-blood?" he asked, still not looking at him.

Jeod looked startled. "Um, how do you know - "

"It is your scent. I can tell by the way you smell," the boy said. He was now pacing in front of the house, trying to find a way in through the wreckedge. "You should really try to mask that," he wrinkled his nose. "You stink of snake, lies, and power. I'm guessing you're one of Mercury's sons?" he turned back to Jeod, his yellow eyes seeming to pierce into Jeod's very being.

Jeod shook his head. "That's his Roman name. My dad's Hermes... But I don't know why I'm telling you this if you haven't even told me your name," Jeod still wasn't sure about this kid. He talked as if he was so much older than him... He still didn't even know why he was here, or why he was getting a sinking feeling in his gut every time the boy looked at that house. _Godric's Hallow... What does that mean?_

"You are distracted a lot, no?" the boy said. While Jeod had been ranting in his head, the boy had been contently staring at him, waiting for him to notice something. "My name's G'ruffin Merciless," he said extending a hand. Jeod shook it and was surprised at G'ruffin's grip. He was strong for a ten year old.

"Have you already guessed that I am a demon? Because it seems like you have," Jeod gave another startled look at G'ruffin as the boy laughed at the look on his face. "I'm not one of the evil ones. They are a disgrace to the demon name," G'ruffin cringed as if he was thinking of the lives that evil demons had taken. "It is unfortunate that I and the Untrustworthy are related... I'm a Protector," he puffed up his chest and seemed to be proud of himself, then his face clouded again. "Well at least I was, before I failed,"

Jeod was about to ask him what he was talking about when they heard a loud cry. It sounded like a baby.

"What was that?" Jeod asked, startled once again. There couldn't be any living thing in that wreck.

G'ruffin's face lit up. A bright light surrounded him and he disappeared. _Oh great,_ Jeod thought. _Leave me alone to rot._

As he waited for G'ruffin, Jeod pondered over the name of the village. _Godric's Hallow... Well that's the name of the founder of Griffindor. He was born... Oh good gods!_ He couldn't believe that he had forgotten. This was where Elizabeth and Harry were born. This was also where they had gotten everything taken away from them.

Jeod face-palmed. _How can I be so stupid?_ He thought. Elizabeth had gone on and on one time about how one day she was going to go back to her birth place to see what was left of it. _I must be witnessing what happened after You-Know-Who showed up._ He thought this just as G'ruffin returned with a loud crack emitting from where he was standing.

G'ruffin seemed to be holding two bundles in his hands. The stepped closer and realized that the bundles were Harry and Elizabeth, when they were small. G'ruffin said something unintelligible in Latin and one baby stopped crying and smiled at him. The other continued to cry, this time even louder. G'ruffin set the one who was still crying down on the floor and chanted in ancient Greek (which Jeod understood perfectly):

_This child is protected by Poseidon  
>May he find his destiny in the stars<em>

A warm green light surrounded the baby and he stopped crying.

"I'm only taking the girl. She is the one who needs to be Protected," G'ruffin explained. "The boy is much stronger and has a Fate set out for him already,"

"That's not fair!" Jeod exclaimed. "Don't you know what happens to this one? Just take both," he pointed at Harry on the floor. Granted, he didn't know Harry that well, but spending time with him and Elizabeth made Jeod see how much they cared about each other. This was why they had been separated. Creepy G'ruffin had taken Elizabeth away.

"Don't tell me what is fair and what is not! It is not your place to question the gods," G'ruffin hissed. His eyes had turned a blood red color as Jeod scolded him. "You are young and do not understand," he turned around and walked back into the shadows. "We are done here,"

When G'ruffin walked away, Jeod felt as thought his stomach was turning inside out. _What's happening to me?_ he thought as the pain became more intense and it became harder to breath. He closed his eyes and when the pain began to stop, he was in a different place once more.

* * *

><p>When Jeod opened his eyes, he was sitting in a room that looked like Professor Trelawny's test room. It was shaped like a teepee, with red cloth draping the sides, and there was a large crystal ball in the center of a table. Curiosity taking the better of him, he looked into it.<p>

He was staring at Elizabeth. She was a bit younger, her hair was longer and she seemed to be laughing at something. She looked so much happier in the crystal than how she looked now. It was odd to see the difference between her personalities.

"Yes, this was before Juno came and messed with everything," Jeod jumped as he heard a voice. He looked up again into yellow eyes. "Long time, no see, my friend."

G'ruffin looked completely different. Jeod had just realized that he was the same boy that had confronted his brother when he had his blackout. He still had that devious look on his face that Jeod had seen when he was younger, but as an eighteen year old, G'ruffin had a hardness to his features that suggested that he'd seen many things.

"You had better hide if you are here to listen in," G'ruffin said. "Lord Apollo will be in at any second," Jeod gave G'ruffin a puzzling look just as the older boy grabbed him arm and pulled him so that he was sitting directly behind him. He could tell that there was a spell protecting him from view of others, but he could still see what was going on.

"Why did you - " Joed started to say as G'ruffin put a hand over his mouth. Jeod looked up from behind G'ruffin and saw that Apollo had just walked into the room.. Well it was a version of Apollo anyway.

This Apollo was still the attractive eighteen year old, he just had a hard expression on his face, and a higher aurora of power. It was strict power that radiated off of him instead of the easy going power that Jeod was used to (he'd seen Apollo a few times).

"Merciless, did you process anything into your head before revealed yourself to her?" he asked fiercely. G'ruffin had a bored look on his face.

"Yes, my lord," he said in a drawl voice. "I thought that she needed help, so I helped her,"

"It is not the Protector's duty to show their true form to the Protected," Apollo snapped. "I asked you to give her the cat, then leave her alone. You deliberately disobeyed me,"

"My lord, is it wrong that I had a moment of compassion towards the mortal and decided to kill the monster that was about to attack her? She was defenseless," G'ruffin said. He seemed to have pulled a card on Apollo now. The god looked a bit stumped.

"No but that didn't mean - "

"Or would you rather me letting your granddaughter die?" G'ruffin knew he had won him over. Jeod watched as Apollo began to relax and sat down on a chair. _Granddaughter?_ he thought _That must mean that one of her parents were a demigod. _

"Thank you, G'ruffin, for protecting Elizabeth," Apollo lamented. His eyes were drawn to the crystal ball and he smiled as he looked at her. "She looks so much like her grandmother. How I loved Llwelyna, and Lily," he smiled sadly. Jeod had to stifle a gasp. _Lily Evans was a demigod!_

"How is the boy?" Apollo asked. G'ruffin just shrugged.

"The owl should be doing her job. You know I don't converse with _Greeks_," he spat the last word like an insult, making Jeod cringe. "I'm contracted with the girl. That's all I know,"

"I hope Poseidon is watching him as he promised.. These children are powerful, to be bred by two demigods of different nations," he looked at the crystal ball again and sighed.

_Her father was a demigod too!_ Jeod thought, fitting the pieces all together. It was simple now, they were half of a half of a god... A quartergod. Half Roman, half Greek. Half Apollo, half Poseidon.

"Separating them is the best thing we could have done, my lord. Had they grown up together, they would constantly been preyed upon. Their power would have been too great," G'ruffin sounded like he genuinely meant that. Apollo looked at him and smirked.

"You are in love with my granddaughter!" he exclaimed. G'ruffin growled something in Latin that Jeod couldn't understand and Apollo laughed.

"You can not be serious? Her Fate is far different than mine. I assure you that, my lord," G'ruffin said. Jeod noticed that it was through clenched teeth. Apollo just shrugged.

_"There are brothers that will steal her heart," Apollo sounded mystical now, almost like the Oracle. "It would do you best to stay out of their way. If it is her will to chose you, than it shall be done,"_

"Yes, my lord," G'ruffin grumbled. Apollo nodded his head and smiled.

"I think we're done here," Apollo said and he looked directly at the spot where Jeod was hiding.

"Broad over what you have learned, half-blood. And do well to give my granddaughter her locket back. She'll be needing it," Jeod was about to apologize when G'ruffin held up a hand and Jeod began to feel sleepy. He closed his eyes and didn't dream for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>{edited all spelling mistakes and confusions}<br>**

**Longer than expected guys. There was just to much to explain and I didn't think it would do to put it into two separate chapters. As always I would like you to...**

**REVIEW! **

**It always makes me happy when I see a new one in the reviews list and I'd like you to check out the review I put up for Chapter 10, it might explain some tihngs.**

**Thank you to all who have been following since the beginning!**


	14. And This Is Why Jeod's A Fail

_***JEOD***_

Jeod woke up with dirt all over his body. It clung to his hair, his clothes, his skin. So I was truly there? he thought, rubbing a hand through his sand filled hair.

"Oh god, Jeod. Where did you get to last evening?" one of his roommates asked a hand over his mouth. "Aww man, that's disgusting!" he squealed like a little girl.

"Get out, Frank, or I'll call Snape on you," Jeod growled getting up. Frank ran away from Jeod as if he had seen a ghost. Jeod sighed. _One year and I'm out of here,_ he thought._ No more secrets, and no more double identity.  
><em>

He looked at his bedside table and saw the box. It was re-wrapped and there was a note attached to it. The note was addressed to him so he opened it;

_I warned you not to open it. Now give it back to it's owner. _  
><em>~Apollo.<em>

Was all it said. _That's exactly what I'm going to do, _ he cringed just thinking about the ordeal that he had gone through that night.

XxX

Jeod left his bed the way it was (house elves would get to it later) and went to use the prefect's bathroom to shower.

He turned on all of the valves at once, just like the first time he ever used the bath here. At that time, he'd learned the hard was that the flowery smelling soaps stayed on you for a long period of time, but right now he didn't care. It was soothing to have the hot water stream over him and it gave him time to think.

What did all of this mean? Elizabeth's mother was a Roman demigod, her father was a Greek demigod. That shouldn't be possible. Greeks and Romans clashed like cats and dogs. It was forbidden at camp to even talk about them, as if they were going to come down and kill them all. Then again, they were wizards. They didn't necessarily have to abide by camp rules, or whatever Roman rules there were.

He tried to recall what G'ruffin said... That Harry was stronger than Elizabeth and he didn't need to be protected. Jeod could beg to differ. Harry had been picked on by monsters and wizards alike since he started Hogwarts. He'd even been ousted from his own muggle family. How could you say that someone going through all of that didn't need to be protected? It was sickening and didn't make any sense. If you're going to protect a child, go and protect their twin. It was only fair.

He had sunk up to his chin in water when the mist formed a cloudy picture frame and he heard a voice.

"Call from Connor Stole," it said, "Will you answer or decline?" This came to Jeod as a surprise. Connor never usually started these conversations.

"Answer," he said almost automatically. The cloudy frame condensed once more and he could see Connor's face.

Connor was standing next to a blond boy who had blue eyes. He had in intensely curious look on his face as he stared at Jeod.

"Is that guy in the shower?" he asked Connor. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I guess he is. Jeod! Why'd you answer if you were nude?" he laughed.

"Um.. I thought it was only you who was calling... Who's the other kid you have with you?" he asked. Jeods's cheeks were burning with embarrassment and he turned another knob on the tap and the bubbles went higher around his face.

"Um, I'm Jason.." he said. He looked anywhere but the screen then stared at Jeod again. "That's all I remember," he added. Jeod raised an eyebrow at him. This was overly odd. How could someone only know their name?

"Annabeth told me to call you and ask if you've seen him anywhere," Connor said. "You know, since your in the wizard world and stuff," There was a loud crash in the back round and the cloud went fuzzy. Connor walked away from the frame. Jason shrugged his shoulders and winced when Connor started to yell.

"Milly Hancock! You and Gregor better cut it the hell out or I'll tie you to BlackJack," he yelled. There was another crash and a bang. "Milly!" he yelled again.

"Are they always like this?" Jason asked.

Jeod chuckled. "Yes, but it's usually worse," he smiled sadly. He really missed his brothers and sisters when he was at school. Sure, he owled and Iris messaged them all of the time, but he liked to be part of the chaos.

"You must be really close," Jason said. He seemed a bit awkward. Jeod didn't know how Jason was feeling, but Jeod knew who he would feel if he lost his memory. Sad, alone, and frustrated.

"Yeah.. We are," Jeod said as Connor came back into the frame soaking wet. He spurted water out of his mouth.

"Bucket over the door?" Jeod asked. Connor nodded his sopping head."Dude, I'm pruning up. I have to go," he said.

"Hold on!" Connor said before Jeod could wave his had in front of the picture. "Did you give Elizabeth her locket back?" Jeod had told him about the locket before he went to bed last night and Connor had been against him opening it in the first place.

"Um, not yet.. But I'll do it later," he said. Just then Jason got an odd look on his face.

"Wait, did you say Elizabeth? As in, Elizabeth Potter?" he asked. He looked like he was going to be sick, his face got a weird green tint to it. Jeod nodded his head.

"Yes.. Are you okay, Jason? How do you know Elizabeth?" just as Jason started to answer, the connection was broken. _ How does Jason know who Elizabeth is and why did the Iris Message just stop like that, _he thought. He got out of the bath and dried himself off. _Maybe it was a bad connection? No, someone didn't want me to hear Jason's answer. _This was a confusing puzzle. When everything seemed to be connecting, it led to a dead end.

Jeod left the bathroom and made his way back to the commons. He was going to try and figure this out. Maybe he could discreetly ask Hermione for help, she was pretty smart with this kind of stuff. He almost laughed at that thought. Hermione looked like she wanted to kill him every time he spoke. It might not be a good idea to get her even remotely involved.

* * *

><p>When he got back, there was a crowd of Slytherins waiting outside of the door.<p>

"What's going on here?" he exclaimed, pushing his way past a group of first years. He found Draco at the front of the pack and repeated his question.

"Ask Elizabeth," Draco said quietly. He seemed broken, not at all like his normal, cocky self. It was is if breaking up with Elizabeth had turned him into a different person (it could also be the fact that his own brother had broken one of his ribs, but that was another story).

Jeod walked into the common room to see that the fire place was totally ablaze. Elizabeth was sitting in front of it, muttering some sort of spell under her breath. The fire wasn't hot so he wondered why everyone was still crowding outside of the room, then he realized why. Elizabeth looked completely insane. She was sitting on the floor, her wild about her head, and she kept piling things into the fire place. Her eyes were closed, but they were twitching under her eyelids. The spell she was chanting sounded dark.

_Burn ... Burn ... Burn until he hath kindled__._ She chanted over and over again.

Jeod pulled her up from the floor and shook her, none too gently. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth stop this," he yelled at her face. He looked into the fire and saw what she was doing. She was throwing everything that Draco had ever given her, everything that they had shared together, into the fire. She had even burned the picture that she had asked Jeod's help on for Draco's Christmas gift. It was a large canvas painting of two dragons that intertwined into a heart. In the middle of that heart was the first picture that Draco and Elizabeth had taken together, that picture of them at Hogsmeade.

"Elizabeth you can't do this," he screamed. Her eyes were still shut but she had stopped chanting. The fire had died down and now it was just embers in the furnace. _How can she be this powerful? _he wondered, _That dinky little spell had allowed her to cause such destruction. _He shook her again.

"You're putting yourself and everyone here in danger," he yelled once more. At this, her eyes snapped open and she looked like she was in a daze.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked him. His eyes burned in anger as he stared at her. How reckless could she get? The fact that she didn't even know what she was doing made him even madder.

"You idiot! How could you do that? You could have gotten yourself, and everyone else in here, killed," he said forcefully. Tears started dropping down her face, but he wasn't done with her yet. "Do you know how stupid that was, Elizabeth? Are you trying to make everyone feel the way you feel? You can't force pain on someone else,"

Elizabeth's eyes were cast down and teary. "How could you ever understand what I'm feeling?" she yelled at him. "He was my only love, Jeod. There's nothing left for me now," she started to sob hysterically. They were hard sobs, making her body contort with the halfhearted effort of holding them in. Jeod was sure that her voice would be sore later.

Jeod burned with fury at Elizabeth's words. How could someone say that? Elizabeth was worth so much more than any thing he could think of. She meant so much to him, how could she ever say that there was nothing left? This wasn't the Elizabeth he knew... It wasn't the Elizabeth he loved.

This revelation shocked him. He held her as she sobbed, realizing that he loved her... He loved her a lot. He didn't know what forces had caused him to, but he did it. It was unnecessary, but he did it anyways.

Jeod leaned over and kissed her.

It wasn't really a kiss, merely a peck on the lips, but it was enough for Jeod to feel all of his anger at her melt away. Elizabeth just stood there, stiff. She stared at him with such hatred that he immediately regretted what he had done.

"Elizabeth I -"

"No!" she snapped at him before he could finish. Her voice was scratchy, just as he thought it would be."Don't talk to me. Don't touch me. Don't look at me," she said, she shook out of his grasp. Her voiced was calm, a sign that she was beyond enraged. "Respect. My. Boundaries," she hissed at him. He looked at her as if he had been slapped. Never had she spoken to him with such venom in her words before. He felt horrible and hurt. He would have said something more when Professor Snape arrived with an angered look on his face.

"Elizabeth Potter, come with me," he snapped. With one last fury filled look over her shoulder, Elizabeth disappeared into the crowd of kids at the door.

"Nice job, brother," Draco said. There was no cockiness in his voice, none of the usual Draco tones. It was only a hint of sarcasm that Jeod heard.

"Fuck off," he muttered. Draco shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care, but Jeod could tell that he was angry at him too.

"You've just been treated," Draco continued with his drab tones. "Even I haven't seen her this angry,"

"Draco, you're not helping me here," Jeod let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not trying to help you," Draco snapped. "I'm trying to help her," he glanced sideways at his brother then walked away. Jeod was left standing there alone. _I'm such a fail, _he thought.


	15. Author's Note 2

Author's Note,

Ello everyone!

I would like to take the time to announce that my friend and I will be sharing an account from now on. Since he doesn't have an email (its sad... he's in highschool and doesn't have an email..._ fail_) he asked me if he could just share my account. I'm trusting him with my password and stuff so if any of my stories get changed or just don't make any sense, you can just review with a few choice words for him. So, if any stories have "by MegaNerd3000" (fail of a name) in the summaries, it is not by me, it's authored by him. We may collaborate on some stories, but his writing style is a lot different than mine so you'll be able to tell who's writing what. (i.e. He **always** writes in the first person.. He is absolutely incapable of writing any other way. I'm not prone to writing in the first person. I just don't like the way things are worded and I can't get into other characters thoughts with it, so I just skip it.) Anywho... That's all I had to say!

Thanks!

~R.H.D.


	16. Two P's: Pain and Patronus

_***ELIZABETH***_

_**{I suggest that you guys read chapter 14 once more. I edited it so that it sounds better and I thank Saturday. Conspiracy. again for bringing those points up.**_

_**Sorry I haven't been able to update. School play and Talent Show have taken up a bulk of my free time so I'll try and get stuff done. Hopefully after this, I'll be able to get up a new chapter each week... emphasis on **_**hopefully**_**}  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

That's how long it had taken Elizabeth to get over Draco.

For the first few days, she ached. Everything about her was broken; her mind, her heart. It was agonizing. First she tried to burn the pain, to throw all the memories that plagued her away. All that that did for her was get her into trouble with Professor Snape, (though she would much rather stay on his good side) and more hurt. All she wanted was to be back in his arms. For him to tell her it was okay and that she was the only one. Now she saw that would never be possible.

He avoided her every possible chance he could. He'd even asked to change seats in Divination because they had picked seats together. He was moving on and out of her life, and she couldn't take it. He was her only love, he first love. How could he just leave like that?

She cried herself to sleep most nights, with only Pandora for comfort, just hoping that she was in some horrid nightmare that was becoming more difficult to wake up from. Her friends knew that something was wrong, no matter how many times she told them she was okay. Harry had started making excuses for walking her to class, even if his was on the other side of the building, just to make sure that she was doing alright. She hated feeling so helpless, but couldn't shake herself out of the darkness that the breakup had put her into. There was so much pain...

And then there was Jeod. Why? She had no explanation for anything that he did. He was a mystery, and despite herself, despite her hurt, she was getting sucked in. He had kissed her..._ Kissed_ her! For no apparent reason than to make her more angry, at least that was what she thought. He had no right to invade her space like that, no right to do anything he did. What kind of brother, no what kind of person, would just go and kiss someone's ex like that?

She was beyond angry, but then again, she was intrigued. She hadn't thought it was possible for any person other than Draco to make her feel that way. To make her want them like this. That kiss was wrong and right on so many levels that it made her head hurt. Jeod... What did future hold for them?

* * *

><p>When the hurt had ebbed it's way out of Elizabeth's heart, she finally had the courage to go to one of Dumbledore's Army meetings. She had been meaning to go a long time ago, but felt like it was too much. She steeled herself that night and made her way to the Room of Requirement, Pandora in tow as a look out.<p>

When she got to the door, Jeod was standing there as if waiting for someone. "Hi," she said quietly. She had acted so horrible to him, ignoring him and avoiding him just like Draco had done to her. She felt ashamed of herself. It still didn't make up for him kissing her, but she didn't need to snap at him the way she had.

He had an awkward look on his face and shifted his feet. "Elizabeth I'm sorry..." he said just as quietly. "I really am. I don't know -"

"Save it, Jeod," she cut him off. She didn't want to deal with her feelings right now. Thoughts were swirling in her head and she didn't want to talk about it. "Let's just forget it happened?"

Jeod gave her a surprised look, as if he hadn't thought of that. "I can't... That's the problem," he said. "I can't because I don't want to," Elizabeth gave him a hardened stare. _No_, she thought. _Not now. Don't say anything._

"Just, stop. Okay?" she said trying to get past him, but he blocked her way. Pandora hissed behind her, as if it would help.

"Elizabeth," his voice was less gentle than before. "Don't tell me that you can't feel it too.. The static from the first time you touched me. That kiss. We have a connection," he looked down at her and gave her one of his crooked smiled. "I'm guessing the Fates -"

"No, Jeod. There's nothing there," She wasn't going to get into this. Not now, at least. There was still so much she wasn't sure about. "I feel nothing, absolutely _nothing_, towards you," Elizabeth's words were cold, void of emotion. She winced at the penetrating stare that Jeod was giving her. It was like he was seeing straight into her, gathering her thoughts to figure out what she was hiding.

Pandora hissed again and crouched next to her leg, getting prepared to pounce whenever Elizabeth wanted him to. He had gotten strangely protective over her since the breakup, but Elizabeth was happy for it. He always seemed to care for her, and she needed him in this situation.

"I get it," Jeod nodded as if he had found what he was looking for and he moved out of her way. He had a weird air about him, as if he was over confident about something. His eyes lit up as if he had a new plan. He patted his pockets and handed Elizabeth a small box.

"What is this?"She asked. It was a beautiful box, elaborately colored in gold and green paint. It was almost mesmerizing.

Jeod scratched the back of his head. "Um, I, ah, found it.. I think you dropped it when we got back to the castle the other day. After... you know," he said awkwardly. Elizabeth's eyebrows furred as she thought... The parcel! How had she been so clumsy as to drop it? She knew that she had it in her hand when.. _To be honest_, she thought, _I have no idea if I had it when I came back._

"T-thank you," she said quietly. She looked at the box once more, feeling like her eyes were being drawn to it like a magnet. The gold squiggles that she had first seen on the top had turned to symbols. Elizabeth gasped as she realized she could read them;

_He is to blame for the misfortune of stealing this awesome box_

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. What? Did it just say that Jeod had _stolen_ it? She didn't care if he had given it back to her, the box said that he had stolen it in the first place! _Oh god_, she thought, _now I'm listening to boxes_. "Jeod," she said slowly.

"Yes?" his eyes were hopeful and he gave her another one of those famous 'Jeod smiles.'

"First you kiss me, then you steal my box, something you had no right to steal," she said to him, her eyes angry. "Why?" he opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to cut him off. "_Enough_, Jeod. Just, leave me alone," she pushed past him, making sure to bump him in the process. No one, no matter how sorry they were, stole from Elizabeth Potter.

XxX

She was taken aback by the sheer size of the room. How could this huge be behind such a small door? She spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron on one side of the room, looking at some complex paperwork. Some were throwing spells this way and that, making the "Dummy Eaters" (as Colin Creevy called the test dolls) explode. Others were testing transfiguration spells or charms on other people. Elizabeth couldn't believe how much they had learned in the few weeks of listening to her brother. She should have started sooner.

Trying to forget the fiasco that had just occurred with Jeod, she tucked the box in the pocket of her robes and planed to investigate it later.

"Elizabeth!" she heard her name being called and turned to see Luna and Cho waving her over. "Glad that you've joined us," Luna said, hugging her.

"I'm glad that I'm here," she replied. "I've decided that I'm done wallowing in my own pity," She smiled at her friends, glad that she was back. Glad that she was done with being sad. She was going to be better now, even if she had to force herself.

Coming out of her ravine, she noticed that Harry had begun to talk to the class. "Alright everyone. Now that it seems like everyone is here," he smiled at Elizabeth. "We're going to start off with something new... the Patronus," a few of the kids gasped at his words.

A first year raised his hand. "But that's advanced!" he exclaimed.

"Then we better get to learning, eh?" Fred replied to the boy. "Go on, Harry. Show us," George added. Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, a Patronus is used against Dementors and Lethifolds, thought Lethifolds are only found in the tropics," Harry said. "The incantation is, Expecto Patronum, and for it to work, you have to think of the most happy memory you can. A wonderfully happy thought will end up as an animal, but some may just be a silvery line of light. Don't worry if you can't get it right away, it takes a lot of energy out of you," Harry had placed a huge box of Chocolate Frogs out on a table for that specific purpose. "Now everyone, I'd like you to try and make a Patronus."

Elizabeth had gathered that Harry was pretty much a hands on teacher. Giving instruction when needed, but stepping back to let his students do what they could. A happy thought.. Elizabeth could manage that. She took her wand out from her robes, closed her eyes, and concentrated. "Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows," she sang under her breath. She heard a snicker behind her and opened her eyes, her concentration lost.

"If that's your happy thought, you're screwed," Jeod said from be hind her. She turned around and looked at him, about to give him a piece of her mind, when he saw silver light coming out of the tip of his wand. As it materialized, a beautiful fox walked out from it making Jeod smile at her. "Breath taking," he breathed.

"Good job, Jeod," Harry said. He had come around to check and see how people were doing. "You were the first to get a full Patronus," Jeod beamed and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "A Patronus is really an image of yourself. It can also take the form of someone else's Patronus if you love that person," Harry explained so that everyone could hear. "You must have used a very powerful memory," he said to Jeod.

Jeod blushed slightly and looked at Elizabeth. "Oh, yeah. It was powerful," he said. A feeling of warmth spread through Elizabeth when she realized that he had used the memory of their kiss. She shoved the feeling into the back of her mind as soon as it arrived. No! She was not happy about this boy, not when he had taken advantage of her like that.

Rolling her eyes at Jeod, Elizabeth turned around once more to concentrate. She closed her eyes and quietly hummed a tune. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered a memory she had forgotten. She was sitting next to a boy with crazy black hair and sea green eyes, but she knew it wasn't Harry. They were on a beach, staring at the waves that crashed against the large rocks they were sitting on. His arm was around her shoulders and they just sat there, taking in the view. A feeling of pure happiness and content had washed over her at the time, and she could feel it pour through her now.

"Expecto Patronum," she said and opened her eyes. She watched as silver light escaped from her wand and turned into a horse. _No_, she thought,_ horses don't have wings._ This was a Pegasus. She looked into it's eyes and had a strange feeling that this being had intelligence, that it could understand what she was thinking. _Fly_, she thought, and it took to the air. It flew up to the ceiling and around the other Patronus' that had produced wings. She looked behind her and saw Jeod laughing in joy.

"That's amazing," he beamed. She blushed at his compliment, then shook her head. Stop it! She noticed that his fox was trying to get as high as her Pegasus, but was failing miserably.

She actually allowed herself to laugh. Luna followed in her example, and soon they were a mass of giggling teenagers, just having fun. Everything was perfect.

XxX

A few minutes later, Pandora ran into the room with his tail sticking up and his fur looking like he had stuck his finger into a light socket.

"Harry!" Elizabeth yelled, going to her cat and looking him over. She shook her head as Harry came to her side and the room became strangely quiet.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"Their coming," Elizabeth said, just as there was a pounding on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this was kind of a pain in the arse to write guys. The last chapter wasn't even supposed to turn out the way that it did, but Jeod wanted what Jeod wanted. Elizabeth had to retaliate in someway, that's just how she is. (I kind of refer to my characters as people.. I'm not creating their story, their telling me their life.. Kinda cheezy, huh?).<strong>

**For one last thing, since Saturday. Conspiracy. has been my most frequent reviewer (if their not the only person reading the story because that would make me really sad :() I've decided to dedicate a story to them! If you could pm me with something that you would want me to write for you, I'd be happy to do it. **

**Thanks for being awesome and always reviewing!**

**~RHD**


	17. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note:**

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to announce that this story is currently on hiatus. I was writing the 25th chapter in my notebook and realized something, this story has a huge plot hole that I wasn't even aware of. The times are conflicting and all wrong, there are some crucial elements in the story that I was missing, and it's just not working for me anymore. So, I am starting again, reevaluating all of the details, deciding what I should do with my train wreck of a plot.

The story as it is now will stay up for a few more days until I gather all of my stuff together and start writing anew. I just want to warn you all, this new story that I'm writing will be based off of this one but it will be next generation, and almost completely different.

Again, I'm sorry to those that have really been liking this story, I'm just not happy with it anymore.

-Ryanabeth H Deveroux


End file.
